Duplicity
by DeeDoo
Summary: You think your life's bad? ...It's good. Really, really, really good. You don't have to deal with crimes. You don't get abducted by strange people. Your friends don't turn into psycho people. Or do they? No, I'm sure they don't. That's why you're lucky. Why are you? Well, read this to find out about my crazy, terrible, bad-luck life.
1. The Blinded Knight

**Yeah, I should be typing the others—I mean, no! Ninjin is writing three, I'm writing three, and I have permission (from myself, by the way) to start a new story! I'm just bored.  
**

**The summary was in Kirby's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby, but I own the OCs. And if Kirby cheats off them, they _die_.**

* * *

Kirby groaned and rolled over on his bed. He despised waking up early. In fact, this very moment, a certain cyclops was yelling at him _already_.

"Kirby! Wake up!" Waddle Doo yelled.

"Ngh," Kirby mumbled before rolling over. "G'night..."

"Get up!"

Kirby didn't respond and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. Then, he felt something going up and down.

On _him_.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!"

Kirby screeched and jumped. "Ow! Get off me, you—I don't _believe_ you! When did you start believing in the power of jumping? And—I am _up_!" That got Waddle Doo off his back. Kirby rolled out of bed. "Oh, _thank you_. Now what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Watermelon-flavored if Kerchief Dee feels like spoiling you today," Waddle Doo said. "Dedede wants to gather us later. So—wake up!"

"Actually, I _am_ up. And okay, I am up. Now, get out of my room before I smack you."

"This is _our_ room. The others have already headed down for breakfast," Waddle Doo reminded.

Kirby scowled as he remembered he was sharing a room with so many people. Dedede had put them in the same room just yesterday to "conserve space". What Kirby truly suspected was that he was just making rooms for all those princesses that Dedede wanted to get married to. An act of pure selfishness. If he could, he would send Dedede to the pits of hell.

Which was currently impossible.

He stomped down with Waddle Doo, who was chatting away. When he was at the dining table, he immediately noted that they were normal pancakes, so Kerchief Dee didn't feel like spoiling anyone. He jumped on his seat and glared at Dedede who sat at the end of the table.

"You asshole, making me wake up so early. It'd better be a damn good reason why you've called us," Kirby snapped.

Bandana Dee narrowed his eyes. "I was supposed to go sparring with my fellow Dee, too. I agree with Kirby, it better be something important."

"Yes, yes. I have become infatuated with another princess—"

"Don't you always?" Kirby interrupted boredly.

"—and have invited her to my castle. Therefore—"

"I better have a good reason for squishing with them," Kirby said, pointing to all his roommates.

"—she is staying here for a week. And I hope all of you—"

"I'm already feeling grumpy today. What else do you want?" Kirby said, finishing his breakfast in the blink of an eye.

"—are on your best behaviors. She is coming at twelve o'clock sharp. And I do wish—"

"This is seriously boring."

Dedede glared at the pink puffball. "Kirby. I suppose you _do_ know you are not supposed to interrupt me?"

"But you've said it one million times before. It's extremely boring."

"Kirby, out of this room. Now."

"My _pleasure_."

Kirby slipped out of his chair and opened the doors, to find Kerchief Dee moodily sweeping the hallway.

"Ah, good morning, Master Kirby," he said politely, sweeping the floor. He was the "Boss Maid" Dedede appointed. Even though he was a guy and guys weren't called maids. They didn't _work_ as maids. But servant did not quite fit the description either.

"Dedede threw me out," Kirby said grumpily. "What have I really done to offend him?"

Kerchief Dee raised a brow. "Master Kirby, if I may suggest... You should end His Majesty's craze for his...marriage plans. All have failed so far, and it's only putting pressure on me. Like, cleaning. Cooking. And cleaning again. I'm pretty sure my diaphragm is working overtime."

"...I can't do much about that," Kirby replied. "Though it irritates me as well. Um...who is coming over?"

"I know not the names, Master Kirby."

"Kirbyyyy!" The familiar voice no one would fail to recognize. Booter charged straight at his watermelon partner.

Kerchief Dee swept the floor moodily again. "Good morning, Master Booter."

"Booter. Seriously. Learn not to—ow! Hey!" Kirby fell over as Booter tackled him. "What happened?"

"We are not short of watermelons, Master Booter," Kerchief Dee said flatly. "And—you're dirtying the floor again!"

"Sorry—but I've got news!" Booter squealed. "Dedede has finally showed a compassionate side and is throwing a party!"

"Didn't you listen at breakfast?"

"That's no fun."

Kirby sighed. "How many times have we gone through this? No, Dedede has no compassionate side and will _never_ have one. Now, hurry up and let go of me. Uh, no, never mind. Kerchief Dee, get his ass of me."

Kerchief Dee rolled his eyes. "Master Booter, you heard Master Kirby's request."

* * *

Kirby decided he didn't really like any of the princesses Dedede invited over. They were all ugly, pampered, and demanding. Of course, Dedede saw the reversed side of them. Well, of course he did. He _thought_ they were pretty and perhaps he just wanted to marry them so he got the land they ruled over. He didn't really care which.

"Master Kirby, I do know how you feel," Kerchief Dee said sympathetically, "but you must bear with it."

"Ugh, _fine_. Where's Meta Knight when I need him?"

"...Sir Meta Knight?" Kerchief Dee tilted his head in confusion. "W-Well, he happens to be busy at the moment. He's gone out."

Kirby scowled. "For what?"

"Confidential." The Dee saw Kirby's face and added, "That's what he told me anyway."

The pink puffball folded his arms. "Well, that _jerk_. He runs off when I don't want him too."

"Um, correction? He _flew_ off."

"...He has wings?"

Kerchief Dee looked at him, puzzled. "Did you not know?"

Kirby shook his head. "No, actually. He has a separate room from us so I don't talk to him much."

"He always had wings, Master Kirby. Though he only recently discovered, so he's not very good at it," the maid explained.

"...He's been isolated for a while."

"Um, if I may add?" Kirby nodded. "Meta Knight wasn't very pleased when he found out, so he stayed in his room for a long while. He also requested that breakfast was brought to his room. And whenever I was there, he was always sitting on his bed and—"

"_What_ happened to Meta?" I demanded. "He usually isn't so—"

"Master Kirby, he did not extremely like it."

"..."

Kerchief Dee sighed, tugging at his broom. "You would not like wings, Master Kirby. It makes you different from the others. It is not enjoyable. It is...horrible. You're the same to everyone."

"Oh. Wings. Awesome. I love wings. You could fly!"

"You can fly already, Master Kirby."

"Oh shit, yeah. Well, sort of."

Kirby walked past Kerchief Dee—and was shortly reprimanded after the maid saw that Kirby dirtied his back again—and opened the door. Seconds later, he regretted it.

"_Meta Knight_!" Kirby shrieked, pausing as he saw this orange monster fight with him. Meta Knight was losing—and the orange monster seemed to not care and growled and snapped. "Oh my—oh my gosh, _Kerchief Dee_! _Anyone_, dammit!"

The maid quickly stepped outside, but by the time he did, Kirby was shrieking as was convinced he would end up with a sore throat the next day. Kerchief Dee ran forward, but was quite late, anyway. Kirby ran forward with him, and saw the monster slash at him.

Meta Knight was nearly covered in scarlet completely—until Kerchief Dee batted the monster with his broom. "Oh my _gosh_, Kerchief Dee!" Kirby screamed as Kerchief Dee was knocked onto the ground. Hissing, Kerchief Dee jumped to his feet and slapped the monster in one of its eyes—Kirby immediately took note it had four heads, each head having a pair of eyes—but only got swatted onto the ground again. Kirby screamed in rage and threw himself on the beast. It wasn't ugly, or hideous, it seemed pretty cool—but not when he hurt Meta Knight.

Waddle Doo had arrived on the scene, which was not surprising, because Kirby was screaming and shrieking. He widened his eye and made a sound that was a combination of disgust, fury, and worry. He leapt at Meta Knight and carried him back to the castle. Bandana Dee, shrieking, yelling, and screaming inaudible words had arrived on the scene as well and leapt at the monster.

Kirby couldn't inhale this beast, and he didn't know why. He was reduced to kicking and punching, but Bandana Dee was here as well know. Kerchief Dee was swatting the beast.

The orange monster roared and spat fire everywhere, kicking Kirby off it. Kirby leapt at it, snarling. It was then that the orange monster decided to retreat and flew away, flapping its wings in a somewhat tired way.

Kirby inhaled deeply, before remembering his hurt ally. He shrieked for no reason—and wondered why the army of Waddle Dees hadn't arrived yet—before running into the castle.

* * *

"The monster you saw was tearing at his eyes," Doctor Dee said quietly.

"So what happened to them?" Kirby cried.

"We managed to save his eyes."

Waddle Doo narrowed his eyes skeptically, but Kirby spoke before he could. "So that means he can still see?"

"Huh? Um...I'm sorry." Kirby's heart fell down all the way to where his butt probably would be. "We saved his eyes, but he can't see anymore."

"What happened?"

"The monster's claws are very sharp," Doctor Dee said, looking at the unconscious Meta Knight. "...He was very strong, too. But Meta Knight just couldn't make it. He'll wake up, and live, but probably not see again."

Kirby broke down that very moment. Waddle Doo used his hands to cover his eye, sniffling. Kirby knew he hated to allow people see he was crying, and always did that. Bandana Dee fell silent, and afterwards, broke into a sob. Booter and Elemental Doo—who had arrived too late, being in the worst corner of the castle, Dedede's room—sniffed. Elemental Doo cried and wet Meta Knight's bedsheets. Booter sniffed but didn't do anything else.

"It's my fault." Kirby, naturally, blamed himself. "I-I got in late. I found Meta too late. If I had gotten earlier, I got have fought with Meta Knight and called for help. But I was too late."

"Then it'd be my fault for talking to you," Kerchief Dee said quietly.

"...I didn't think it would end up like this. Not this. I...should have paid more attention," Waddle Doo said quietly.

Bandana Dee chocked back a muffled sob, looking at Kirby, teary-eyed. "I...Meta Knight said he'd be back in an hour, and even though I noticed it was way past that... But I didn't care. It's my fault."

Elemental Doo clutched at the sheets. "Meta is _blind_—blind. H-He can't play Tag anymore with me! Or any video games! Or anything! O-Or even—"

"Everyone, shut up."

Booter should have been the last person to say that. Instead, he was sniffing in a corner, arms folded. "You can go whine in your own rooms. But not h-here."

"What are you all doing here?" Kirby facepalmed, momentarily forgetting the tragedy. Dedede looked at all of them, then at Meta Knight. Few seconds later, he burst out laughing. "Haha—that idiot can't take care—hahaha—of himself! Look at him, lying in bed—pathetic and useless! I thought he was some...stupid hero!" he said, clutching his stomach.

"Stupid! Stupid! I hate you, you—"

* * *

Elemental Doo, the next day, had performed the same act as the monster. He had done it on the princess Dedede had intended to marry. He was currently fighting with Dedede.

Kirby, on the other hand, had a visitor. He stepped outside to see an orange _thing_. "You."

The monster roared. They were both outside, looking at each other warily.

"You—you're definitely heartless." Kirby huffed. "I don't know why it had to be Meta Knight. Why not Dedede? You heartless monster! Meta Knight didn't deserve to be blind! It's all your fault, and I bet you don't even care! You're just a stupid monster, sitting here, waiting for someone to beat you back right up! Why couldn't it have been Dedede, huh?! I wouldn't mind _him_ being blind! But not Meta."

The beast landed on the ground steadily and roared in response.

"Are you here to apologize? ...I don't think so."

It roared again.

"...We're going to have a communication problem."

The monster sighed.

"Well, anyway, you! You don't even look apologetic, even after what you've done to Meta Knight! You horrible four-headed monster! You _heartless_ horrible four-headed monster! You're not here to apologize, are you? Even after what you've done to Meta Knight! ...I don't really care if I'm going to talk in circles, because you deserve it! And you don't even know who Meta is! He was a good guy, until you ruined everything! You stupid beast! Heartless, horrible four—"

_Child, calm yourself_.

Kirby shrieked when he heard the voice in his mind, then his common sense kicked in. "...Are you that monster?" he asked, pointing to the orange beast.

_I am a dragon._

"That does not explain why you had to hurt Meta! You're not here to apologize, right? Then what are you doing?"

_I know not who you are speaking of. In fact, I do not know who this Meta Knight is. I have blinded and handicapped many, and killed thrice the amount. I do not know who you are talking about,_ the dragon responded calmly, folding his wings.

"Meta Knight. The blue dude you fought yesterday."

_The blue dude..?_ The dragon looked at the sky thoughtfully. _...Oh, him. He was stronger than I expected. I did not expect him to be an ally of yours_.

"Well, he was!" Kirby said furiously.

_I did not know that_.

"And I'm saying he was."

_And I do not care._

"...Ugh! Then what are you here for!"

_Well, it may be true he was your ally. But I kill anyone who is worth a meal,_ the dragon said, tilting his head.

"Who _are_ you?"

_I have not received orders to tell you that. Yet._

"That's mean."

_I said. I have not received any orders—_

"I get it! Shut up!"

_I would definitely appreciate it if you allowed me to speak. In any case, if you want your ally's sight back, I can do that. You'll have to bring him with you and I'll fly you over to the spring. It's easy. You don't get airsick, do you?_

"...What? No, of course not! I can fly by myself, you know!" Kirby cried indignantly. Okay, well, it was kind of flying, right? Floating was flying, anyway. He wasn't lying, so he didn't really care. "And no, Meta Knight is not, you mean—"

_I am not mean_.

"Well, you injured Meta Knight and now I have to do this crap! If you hadn't injured Meta... And that stupid boss of yours! He must be really stupid!"

_What about your king?_

"...Fine."

_And you have injured my ally once. I am not sure if you know that._

"...Well, I guess you've got that."

_Good. Now come with me.  
_

"What? No, I am not." The dragon turned around and spread his wings. "No, I am not! I am no riding on you. I can fly by myself."

_I fly faster than you by a million._

"I will not."

Frowning, the dragon flew up. Just when Kirby was convinced he would leave, something from behind grabbed him and clutched onto him. Kirby looked upwards to see the dragon. He was carrying Kirby by his claws.

"What the—! Let me down!"

_I cannot._

Kirby tried to pry himself from the dragon's claws. It didn't work, no matter how hard he tried. "I am—holy watermelons! I am bleeding!"

_I can take care of that later,_ the dragon reassured him.

"No, that's not what I mean! What if I die of blood loss!"

Kirby could see the dragon frown on all of its faces. _...Then I shall increase my speed_.

Kirby screamed as the dragon sped up rapidly. "G-force—in—my—faaaaace!" he screamed.

A few seconds later, outside of town, the dragon plopped him down. Kirby winced as he landed in...wait, water?

_This happens to be my spring,_ the dragon said, landing on a tiny island in the middle of the spring. _We're just outside of town._

"We're in a small _hole_ that contains your spring," Kirby snapped. "...Why hasn't any of the Cappies reported this?"

_They've never seen it. They're all afraid to come out,_ the dragon rumbled. _...The hole is two meters high, so anyone who can't fly can't get out of here_.

"Well, what's supposed to happen?"

_This is _my _spring. It heals and energizes, for only the people I allow,_ the dragon said proudly, folding his wings. _See that tunnel on the left? Mt master is just about over there. He wishes to speak to you._

"Now tell me what's your name."

The dragon shifted hesitantly. _...Well, it would be Landia._

Kirby huffed. "Any tricky tricks and I will—"

_Go_.

The pink puffball huffed again and stormed down the tunnel. He found a white Doo sitting on a smooth, flat rock.

"You are Kirby, correct?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am..."

"Great. Now let me out of here."

_Be polite,_ the dragon voice snapped in Kirby's mind. Stupid Landia could talk wherever Kirby was.

"Hold it," he huffed. "My proper name cannot be pronounced by many. Please just call me Blabber Jabber."

"Great. Now let me go."

_Master calls with reason!_ Landia roared.

"You will be called up for something that decides to future, my child," Blabber Jabber said hesitantly, closing his eye.

"I'm not your child."

"...No, you are not. But in a way, you are. ...Never mind. In any case, be careful."

"Huh?"

_Listen carefully,_ Landia chided.

"Wear this," Blabber Jabber said, tossing Kirby a laurel bracelet. "This is to allow Landia to confirm your whereabouts."

"I don't want him to know where I am."

"Trust me, my child. It is safer that way. Do not take it off. If you are in trouble...he can help you. And also, please be careful of the dark king."

"Who the heck is the dark king?"

Blabber Jabber smiled slightly before Kirby was tossed back to Landia's spring. Kirby cursed inwardly and looked at Landia.

"Is this bracelet really that important?"

_...If you happen to be in trouble, call me and I shall come. Of course, if you only need to speak with me, I would know._

"Take me back."

_That was what I was supposed to do._

* * *

"Nice bracelet you got yourself," Waddle Doo commented, slurping up his noodles. "...Elemental Doo hospitalized Dedede."

"...What." Kirby looked up from his watermelon pudding. "...What happened while I was gone?"

"Elemental Doo _nearly_ killed the princess alien Dedede wanted to marry. She's in the hospital. Dedede got boiling mad and Elemental Doo fought him. So, of course, Elemental Doo pounded the living crap outta Dedede, so now he's in the hospital. Elemental Doo is _still_ angry, so I don't suggest you talk to him."

_What a violent Doo you have on your side,_ Landia commented.

"Landia, shut up."

"What?" Waddle Doo raised a brow curiously.

_You can talk with me through your mind as well, you know,_ Landia told Kirby.

"Aw, shit. I mean—nothing! Uhm...I'm trying now."

"...Kirby, I'm gonna leave you alone to talk to your imaginary friend." Waddle Doo took his noodle bowl and walked out of the room.

"I am _trying_!" Kirby whined to Landia.

_You would speak differently from me._

_"Like this?"_ Kirby asked. "Oh shit! Did I really—"

_Do not speak out loud. Talk like what you did when you asked me the question__,_ Landia instructed.

_"Uh... You mean like this?"_

_Excellent! You have mastered the way of—_

_"Can you get out of my mind now?"_

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me."

Kirby watched as Waddle Doo panicked. "No, no I'm serious! They plan to stuff more people in our room! I swear, when I get Dedede's throat, no one will ever see it again. Ever."

"Where's Ele?"

"Ele?"

"Elemental Doo..."

Waddle Doo sat down. "While you were gone...Ele left. He was just tired of being controlled and tired of having to listen to someone. He left yesterday. No one knows where he left to... And I recently heard Kerchief Dee is going to leave soon, too."

Elemental Doo might have been a bit psycho, but Kerchief Dee _was not going to leave_. He was an awesome little Dee. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was, Kirby, sometimes I really wish I was."

Before Kirby could reply, he was hit on the head. Kirby whirled around to see a Dee with a pair of angel wings. "I will be borrowing him," it informed Waddle Doo before grabbing Kirby and floating off.

It might have been Landia's doing, but still. No more kidnapping. "Let _go_ of me!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot," it said, floating around.

_Let go of him!_

The next moment, Landia was swooping after the Dee. He bared his fangs then snapped, but his teeth only passed through the Dee. "Have you really forgotten me, Landia?" it taunted, whirling around.

_Nearly. I forgot you can turn intangible as well, Ghost Dee,_ Landia growled.

"Oh, and I can turn invisible, too. Anyway, nice time trying to chomp on me. If you do, do keep in mind...I'll drop this precious little _puffball_ into the ravine below!" Ghost Dee laughed. Well, it was probably named Ghost Dee.

_If you drop him, you do know what kind of future we will have, right?_

"Of course."

_Then why would you do something as stupid as that?_

"Because...it's fun, you know."

_You have ceased to amuse me._

And Kirby didn't like that sentence.

Landia halted, then blew out a large amount of fire at Ghost Dee, who hurriedly floated away. "I never knew you could do that, Landia!" he hissed.

"Why'd you _dodge_?" Kirby asked. He felt like asking, and he had the right to ask since he was being carried around.

"Because that flame can burn even ghosts," Ghost Dee said. He stopped, too, only for a second before diving into the ravine below.

_No__!_ Landia screeched, diving after them. Ghost Dee cackled.

Then something purple shot past them.

Landia shrieked and turned around, blowing out fire.

Ghost Dee laughed again before Kirby couldn't see anything except white.

* * *

"...Where am I?"

"I cannot tell you yet," Ghost Dee said, floating away. "Follow me, though."

"Why should I?" Kirby demanded. "I'll probably turn into a Ghost Kirby! That might be awesome but—no thank you!"

_Let _go_ of the puffball. Do not try anything,_ Landia hissed from behind, limping over.

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

"He saved us. Probably," Ghost Dee said reluctantly. "He threw that creature away before it managed to eat any of us."

"And where are we?"

"We are in its cave."

_Because Ghost Dee has an odd death wish,_ Landia added. _Where are we going, if I may ask?_

"You may not ask," Ghost Dee replied.

Landia snorted but didn't argue.

They walked on for a long time—and Kirby was still terrified. If that purple thing came after them again, they were most probably doomed. Well, he could tell by how they were speaking. He didn't have any time to identify the creature. He only knew it was purple.

"_Where_ are we going?"

"If I told you, what would you gain?"

"A lot...of stuff," Kirby hissed, crossing his arms.

"I don't entirely believe that."

_Neither do I. It does not sound very convincing._

"Gah...you guys are so annoying!"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

_Watch your words, ghost!_ Landia's voice suddenly turned high, limping after them with rolled eyes. _I am still capable of burning you._

"Well. We're heading...somewhere."

"Mmph!" Kirby whirled around to face Landia. "Just call your frickin' master already! Blabber Jabber!"

_Master is busy at the moment. He is sealing the temple._

"You guys are awesome."

Ghost Dee floated on. "If you must know, we are headed to the opposite dimension, Kirby, and I'm supposed to be your guardian."

* * *

**...Bleh. You think I can't cope with the other six stories? Bullcrap. I cope awesomely.**

**So. Hey, you can't get mad at me! I'm writing three stories. ...Ninjin is writing the other three.**

**So...**

**Blooper time.**

* * *

_Bloopers_

Meta Knight was nearly covered in scarlet completely—until Kerchief Dee batted the monster with his broom. The Dee jumped back, eyeing his broom. "I think I got some of the tomato sauce on my broom. I brushed past Meta Knight."

"I want a shower!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Shut up. Let's retake the scene, and _according to the lines_, or you'll get more tomato sauce on you as blood, mister!" the director (aka ME) called.

* * *

Waddle Doo sat down. "While you were gone...Ele left. He was just tired of being controlled and tired of having to listen to someone—"

"I am right HERE!" Elemental Doo hollered from behind the curtains.

"Hey, dude! We're doing the lines, man! We're not talking about reality right now!" Kirby shouted back rather angrily. "Hey, you're supposed to be a nomad!"

"No, I just went off to eat some cheesecake. But I forgot where it was."

"Ele...you have already left the castle, and the whole village, and you're only shown when you're doing all your *SPOILER* and then it repeats itself and you keep having *SPOILER* and then you *SPOILER*! You're not supposed to be here!"

"...Guys, we retake the scene."

* * *

"Well, anyway, you! You don't even look apologetic, even after what you've done to Meta Knight! You horrible four-headed monster! You _heartless_ horrible four-headed monster! You're not here to apologize, are you? Even after what you've done to Meta Knight! ...I don't really care if I'm going to talk in circles, because you deserve it! And you don't even know who Meta is! ...What was the next line?" Kirby asked confusedly.

"It's supposed to be, 'He was a good guy, until you ruined everything! You stupid beast! Heartless, horrible four—'" Waddle Doo whispered.

"Augh, guys, how many times are we going to have to retake the scene?"


	2. And the One who Wears a Boot

**NOTE: I have realized there are some writing errors in the first chapter when I reread the document. I will correct them if I have the time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby blah blah blah except for my OCs blah blah blah.  
**

* * *

You!

The odd voice filled Kirby's mind as he stumbled backwards. They had entered a twisted dimension. Floating islands. Weird-shaped houses. It wasn't creepy, it was actually quite pretty, but when you're tossed into another dimension, _it's not._

What are you doing here? the voice asked coldly. You are not meant to be here.

Kirby whirled around to see a Dee like Ghost Dee except his wings were black and scaly. Probably hard, too. "Um..."

Did you bring him here? That was a bad choice, it said to Ghost Dee, glaring at him. Creatures from the other dimension stay there!

"But he needs help."

And help he will not get.

_You don't have to be so mean, Dark Dee,_ Landia huffed.

You do not have to trespass into my territory every day, Landia.

_That's not it._

It is. Why are you here?

_...Did you release the purple monster?_ Landia asked suspiciously.

No. No I did not. Someone else did it. Are you done yet? Leave!

"We cannot."

"Yeah."

And why would that be so? Dark Dee asked, crossing his arms.

"We need your help!"

That has already been implied.

"...No, no it has not!"

You said that earlier. And as _I_ said, help you will not get! Dark Dee huffed. I will not help you. Absolutely. No. Way. Am I helping you! Is that another pet I have to treat? No. No it is not. Now leave!

"...Can we leave?" Kirby asked timidly.

"No. Dark Dee, help us already!" Ghost Dee barked.

Dark Dee didn't flinch. No! I will not help you. I said I will not, and I will not. Leave.

"Why?"

The purple monster is coming back for you. If you leave now, and it comes in, I will make sure it is not released again, Dark Dee said coldly. Now leave.

"We're coming back another time."

Another time, the Dee allowed. But not now.

_Yes_.

Good. It is coming back now, Dark Dee said, brightening slightly. Go, go! Leave! Before it comes—

Ghost Dee threw Kirby at the exit.

* * *

"Where did you go?"

"Out."

"Yeah, for like, two hours."

"I went to see the watermelon field."

"Liar."

Arguing with Bandana Dee was actually one of the toughest jobs. He would take your logic, grab it, and throw it out of the window. Then he would talk about _his_ logic, which usually made a lot more sense.

"The watermelon field was destroyed."

"Whaaat. Things always happen when I'm gone!"

"So _don't_ go, duh."

Well, like Elemental Doo leaving. Like the watermelon field being destroyed.

Bandana Dee made a discontented sound, then looked at Kirby. "Meta Knight's awake. H-He can't see like what Doctor Dee said..." The Dee rubbed furiously at his eyes. "...He requests your presence, though, I have heard from Kerchief Dee."

Kirby growled. "I'm not going."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I have other businesses to attend to."

"...Like?"

"Don't you know anything about that Dee who carried me off? Didn't Waddle Doo tell you?"

"...Waddle Doo said your friend picked you up." Ah, so the Doo finally used his brains to figure it shouldn't be known. "So..."

"I'm not going to see Meta."

"And I said, why not?"

"And I said, I have business to attend to."

"And I said, like?"

"And I said, don't you know anything about that Dee who carried me off? Didn't Waddle Doo tell you?"

"And I said, Waddle Doo said your friend picked you up. So..."

"And I said, I'm not going to see Meta—wait! Just shut up." Kirby scowled. "I'm _going_!"

"Where?"

Ah, now that was a good question. "Ghost Dee! Ghoooost Dee!"

The Dee floated through the wall. "What."

"Are you a stalker?"

"...You were calling me, so I came."

And then, Kirby was picked up again.

* * *

I am learning to hate your visits, Dark Dee hissed. You bring nothing but this pet and claim you need my help.

"We do!"

_Yes we do._ Landia had followed again suspiciously. _Now help us._

How?

"Come to our dimension."

"Yeah." Kirby could only say that, anyway.

No. I will not.

"You're such a meanie."

_I have to agree._

Methinks it is the other way round.

"Is there even a word, 'methinks'?" Kirby asked. He was beginning to think they spoke a different language.

Yes. It is a word.

"What does it mean?"

Go google it.

Kirby scowled. "Well, if you don't come, something's going to happen!" At least, that was what Landia and Ghost Dee seemed to be insinuating.

Your future does not affect mine, Dark Dee replied icily. I am not concerned about your future.

Landia snorted. _You could at least help. Whatever that crazy shadow dark king with that flipping mustache—_

It will not affect my dimension.

_It will. Later on._

Oh really? Dark Dee rolled his eyes at them. I don't think so.

"And I do think so."

You know nothing, puffball. But fine, I will help you. Who is this dark king now?

_You don't know him._

Where is he from?

_The gap between dimensions._

Oh. Those creatures are certainly hard to deal with. Dark Dee waved his hand, and they were in the normal dimension.

Kirby whirled around and sprinted in the direction towards the castle.

Is he crazy? Dark Dee hissed, then Kirby was picked up. He dropped Kirby on the ground. You're not supposed to leave. Yet!

"_Yet_," Kirby hissed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Nothing.

"Then let me go!"

I mean—something, yes, something! Do not get impatient. The castle screams trouble! he warned.

"Huh?"

Kirby saw a figures running out of the castle. He immediately recognized them as Dees. Hopefully his friends were running out, too.

Oh, Dark Dee muttered, one has fallen.

"Who?"

"I believe it is your king," Ghost Dee replied. "Your fat, unhelpful king."

_That he is indeed,_ Landia muttered.

They're heading this way. Should we hide? Dark Dee asked, shifting his wings, in the process scraping them.

"Yes."

The three of them ducked into the bushes nearby as the large group of creatures began to walk uphill.

"Waddle Doo! Bandana Dee! Kerchief Dee! Booter!" He missed out Meta Knight, and he was scared he didn't make it, but when he saw Meta Knight being carried on a wooden platform carried by Dees, he felt immensely relieved. "Gosh..."

"It's Dedede," Booter said flatly. "He's gone psycho."

"Clarify."

"...He murdered the princess. He murdered the rest of the princesses that turned him down. We didn't find out until Escargoon was killed, then a random Dee confessed that he saw Dedede flying up in a rocket. Probably went to space to murder them. Dedede's sleeping now, so we took the chance to run," Booter elaborated. "There are other tales, of course. But that should be enough for you. Dedede's all alone in the castle, since Sword and Blade are also with us, Escargoon is dead, and the Dees and everyone else are with us. He can't move without anyone, since remember, Ele kinda sent him to the hospital. The entire village is scared stiff now. Some went to migrate. Some just plain escaped out of it. Only few are still staying there, and I think after seeing _us_ escape, they probably want to run away now."

"Is Ele in trouble?" Kirby asked. Hey, Elemental Doo was still his friend, even though he may be halfway across the planet right now. In fact, if he was so far away, it was good. Elemental Doo would not be mixed up in the trouble.

Bandana Dee frowned. "No...I don't think so. Ele left me a text saying he was going far away. Like _far_ away. And he's probably a lot stronger than we think. He can fend for himself."

"Right."

We will transport you. Dark Dee decided to float out, narrowing his eyes. I have telekinesis. Landia can fly you over. Ghost Dee can summon clouds and solidify them. You will not have a problem.

In fact, the rest took this a lot better than Kirby expected. "I'm guessing you're Kirby's friend, so I'll trust you," Kerchief Dee said a little hesitantly. "If I'm coming back here, I'm burying whoever died."

"No one did. Except Escargoon. And the princess."

"And I don't want _anymore_ deaths," Waddle Doo sulked.

* * *

Kirby sent Elemental Doo messages. He tried to call him, but he never picked up.

"_Ele_! I demand to know where you are _now_! Y-You can't just be wandering around now! Oh gosh, do you even know what's been _happening_? _Do you_? No, it's not your fault when your attacked Dedede—in fact, I thank you for that—but he's gone psycho! Don't you know? He murdered e-everyone! The Dees and all our buddies are alive, but the princesses and Escargoon _aren't_! You've crippled him—for the moment—so he won't be moving anywhere anytime s-soon, but—oh god, Ele, just keep away from the castle. Get away. _Don't_ stick any closer!"

He never did get a call back, but he did get a text back.

"Yes sir. I'll stay away."

Then Kirby tried to send messages in order to get Elemental Doo to text him again, but he never did unless it was important. Then Kirby asked one day where he was.

And he _did_ get a call.

"_Ele_!" Shrieking was the only way to show how grateful he was for him calling back, so why not? "Where are you?"

"Look, Kirby, it's going to be short, and I probably _won't_ ever call you again." Now, that was a little heartbreaking. "I _am_ listening to your messages, though, so don't worry, I know what's going on. And I _am_ quite far away from the castle. But the people in the village I'm in right now are slightly psycho. ...I'm staying away from civilization, Kirby."

"Can't you join us?"

"...No. And as I said, I won't call you again. I'm listening to those messages, so don't worry. WHOA! I can see fire. I better get going. Bye."

And true to his word, the Doo never called again.

* * *

Bandana Dee was the official group leader. He could make the decisions the quickest, and was forever calm and collected. Ghost Dee and Dark Dee stayed at the back. Their destination was the mountain where they could build a village on top and look out for any dangers.

"We're still pretty far away," Booter complained, adjusting his boot on his head. "...I'm tired. Sorta."

"So am I," Waddle Doo agreed.

"If Dedede can walk again? I'm not taking any chances," Bandana Dee said defiantly. "...Fine. Ghost Dee, could you summon a cloud for them?"

"Sure."

The two began napping straight away. Ghost Dee did not need to sleep—he was a _ghost._ Dark Dee said the creatures that came from the other dimension didn't need any sleep. Landia only need four hours of sleep a day.

The mountain (it was a nameless mountain, but it grew crops and plants good) wasn't in sight. Not at all. The Dees never complained, buy they did get tired. Meta Knight was just resting and wrapped up in the cloak of his.

Waddle Doo and Kirby bounded over to his side. "You look like some fortune-teller thingy," Kirby complained.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

"I didn't know that."

Waddle Doo rolled his eye, and then Kirby remembered he couldn't _see_ anything. And then he remembered Landia would take care of it. How would he react to Landia, though..?

"Hey, Meta."

"Yes?"

"You know that...orange creature who attacked you?"

Landia let out a plume of smoke, but Kirby ignored it.

Meta Knight tilted his head to one side. "Well...yes, of course."

"...What if I said it was traveling with us?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Why not?"

"...It was merely hunting for food."

"But it attacked you!"

Meta Knight lowered his head. "It's traveling with us?"

_Yes._ Landia flapped over, glaring daggers and bullets and knives and swords at Kirby.

"..."

_If you follow that logic, child..._ Landia muttered, _then is it wrong to say that _you_ are wrong, for all the meat you have eaten?_

Kirby crossed his arms. There was absolutely no way to counter his logic. "W-Well, it's a little rude, and he's a friend!"

_How do you know that all the cows you have eaten don't have friends, too?_

"...Fine, you win."

* * *

"The mountain is pissing me off." Bandana Dee glared at the path in front of them. "We should be able to see it soon, though."

"We'd _better_!" Booter snapped, shaking his boot on his head.

Dark Dee listened, amused, to their conversation. He floated over to Kirby.

How long more? he asked.

"A long time more."

I think you are lying, Dark Dee said. But never mind. Should we head on?

"Aren't we?"

...We may be, but some of us are slacking.

Like the Dees. They were getting more tired each day, yawning and complaining more often. Bandana Dee would usually snap and say, "Keep moving, lazy bums!" but they usually just complained again.

Kirby suddenly had a very bad feeling one day.

"I think Dedede sent a demon beast after us," Kirby told Dark Dee. The Dee narrowed his eyes.

If it is that, I will take care of it. Keep traveling.

"What if it's in large groups?"

I can take care of that also.

"How do you defeat them?"

I terrify their minds out until they explode.(1)

"Are you lying?"

No. I'm telling the truth.

"...Never mind." Kirby couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, so he just walked on tiredly.

Dark Dee followed him, eyeing him every so often, but didn't say anything. Bandana Dee was still his cheerful self, even if the Dees were getting a little grumpy. In fact, Kirby was starting to lose his temper soon, too.

You should get more sleep, Dark Dee told Kirby matter-of-factly. Otherwise you will tire yourself out.

Kirby growled. "You _expect_ me to sleep? Huh, as if."

I can carry you, ally. Kirby winced; Dark Dee called him _ally_? I have telekinesis, if you have not forgotten.

"...I might have," Kirby admitted.

That's nice.

Kirby ended up sleeping in Dark Dee's telekinesis. When he woke up, two days had passed.

* * *

"We're still not there yet!"

It had been about two months and the mountain was not coming into view. Two months of bore, for Kirby. He sighed, then turned to Ghost Dee.

The Dee eyed him suspiciously, then floated backwards. "I am at the back line, you realize," he said. "And you are in the middle lines."

"Yes, and the rest are there already."

They had Dark Dee telekinesis him to the middle lines, anyway, so Kirby didn't get much.

"You guys are mean!" Kirby shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

Love you too! Dark Dee called from the back.

* * *

Author's Note

**UGH. I am DYING.**

**Actually, no, I'm not.**

**...This is one heck of a weird story. I shall admit.**

**BUT THAT IS THE ONLY THING YOU WILL EVER GET OUT OF ME!**

**Also, I do not intend to kill of anyone that you see in the story right now (except for Dedede, maybe), so yes, _Meta Knight fangirls,_ I am NOT killing Meta Knight (though he is blind and has the highest chance of dying). And he will be blind for a long time, because Landia is a stubborn old dragon.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**No, do not ask. I just felt like laughing. I have my moments (for laughs).**

**Um...Oh yeah. Those who review will be in the section below (Special Thanks Corner). ...I don't care if it's one or two. I just like replying. Is that your business? No. Now get out. I mean—_no_! Never mind. Just review. Anything. Like hi or something. Wait, don't review that. Never mind.**

Special Thanks Corner (those who reviewed Chapter One)

coleypepwars3679

**Really? I thought it was weird.  
**

**...WHY IS EVERYTHING CAPPPPPSSSSS?**

**(No, I'm serious. Why _is_ everything caps. ...Not that I dislike it. I scream and shriek a lot. And I know I'm a weird person.)  
**

**-Dee**


	3. Both Get Sucked into the Hole

**Did I ever mention there are two of us? Noooo... Never did. (Unless you work out things from what I said in the first chapter since you are a genius and all but I guess not much would *slapped*) Yar yar she's just my foster sister big deal. I use the name Dee and she used the name Doo. Hence the name. Aren't we _smart_.**

**Some of you may be wondering. But. Bloopers do not occur every chapter. They occur every odd chapter. When I am done with this story, perhaps I will edit all the chapters and give them bloopers and fix the errors...but not yet.**

**Got writer's block. Sucks. Yup... Oh, and I'm changing the chapter's title thingy... they sound weird.**

**OKAY... SO I HAVE THIS REALLY WEIRD COVER ART FOR THIS FANFICTION... YES I DREW IT ON PAPER AND ITS QUITE BAD QUALITY AND YES, I PURPOSELY MADE THEM BOTH CUT OFF HALFWAY. AND THAT GIANT GREY THING? IT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby.  
**

* * *

Kirby! Dark Dee called. If I may speak to you!

"No, you may not," Kirby replied, crossing his arms. Dark Dee drooped. "I just...don't see the need, yeah. What's more important than this?"

A lot of stuff! Just listen! Dark Dee pleaded. I just need you to listen for a few seconds!

"...What."

The dimension that I come from serves a purpose. I am not sure if you know that, Dark Dee said, crossing his arms.

Kirby raised a brow. "...No, I didn't."

As expected. Anyway, our job is to form contracts with the beings on this side, the Dee said, nodding.

"...So?"

I was going to make a contract with you!

"Huh? What—no. Why would you pick me?"

Dark Dee hovered silently for a moment. ...I have become fond of you shortly after we started traveling together. It seems stupid...but I found out you are a rather good choice. Just a bit...disturbed, troubled, and slight mental issues.

"..._Slight mental issues_."

Yes. The deal is—_you_, the one who comes from this dimension, must make a wish that is within my abilities. Then you must promise me something that you are capable of, Dark Dee told Kirby. Do you want to? Or not?

Kirby thought silently for a while. "Yeah."

Have you thought of the wish and promise?

Kirby grinned, nodding. "Yup."

Speak.

"You are going to do whatever I command. And whatever you're doing, stop it when I call you and come over. You're going to obey my every order. In exchange, I will grant a request occasionally."

... Dark Dee hovered on the spot in silence. Fine, yes. That will do. Come here.

* * *

Ghost Dee hovered thoughtfully above Bandana Dee. "Aren't you going to train the army?" he questioned, nodding to the whole group of Dees. "If they're too weak to repel the fat, unhelpful king of yours—"

Bandana Dee cut in. "He's not our king. He was never our king," he said flatly. "He stole the position. Meta Knight over there was originally meant to be the king, but Dedede jumped in, assaulted them, then claimed he was the king. I found that out the day before yesterday when I was looking through some forms. I realized there was no 'king form' so I suspected something, then I found his diary."

"Do you have it with you?"

"...Yes."

"Do you read it?"

"Y...Yeah."

"What's happened?"

"...Dunno...but here's the entry."

_So the so-called famous king is going to give up his throne to his son...as if I'll let that happen. I'm going to claim what I want! And what I want is the throne of Cappytown! So I'm going to go assault that prissy little prince...  
_

There was a splatter of blood below that section. Even the _ghost_ shivered at that.

"...Whose blood is that?"

"I...don't know. And I kinda don't wanna know."

* * *

They were assaulted.

After Kirby and Dark Dee made the stupid contract and everything, they were attacked. By an ogre. Demon beast. Or it looked like one.

And of course, Kirby was a genius! Do you know what he did?

He _screamed_.

_You are rather stupid for your species!_ Landia called hotly. _You SCREAMED and got it's attention!_

"Well, sorry!"

_Sorry isn't going to stop him!_

Kirby shrieked when the monster smashed its fist against the ground near Kirby's feet. He barely dodged. Scrambling over, he yelped out in alarm. He saw Bandana Dee throw his spear (which totally missed by the way).

"I will stab your eyeballs out or I will stab your eyeballs out," Booter yelled, clutching his boot. "Pick one!"

"Booter, my dear, taunting DOES NOT help!"

The ogre blinked at us, then raised a box.

And promptly, Ghost Dee pounced.

"IT. CONTAINS. CUPCAKES." He greedily snatched the box and slapped away.

"The crap..." Kirby scrambled to his feet. "Dark Dee! Dark Dee! Come here you stupid!"

The ogre swiped at them. Kirby winced as he was hit, then got up. Ghost Dee was on the floor now, box still wrapped tightly in his arms. Waddle Doo struggled to get up. Bandana Dee was on the floor, not moving. Booter was cowering under his boot. The rest were sprawled out and desperately trying to stand.

Kirby got to his feet, narrowing his eyes rapidly at the ogre. So his shoulder was bleeding and his head hurt. He wondered whether his head was bleeding, too.

"You better have damn not killed Bandana Dee!" he screamed shrilly.

"I'll get them!" Waddle Doo shouted as Booter attempted to shake Bandana Dee awake.

The ogre swiped at Kirby. He was smashed in the face, landed a couple of meters away, but stood up nonetheless. The area just above his left eye was bleeding, that he knew. He reached for his head and felt a sticky substance. Blood. Well, so he was bleeding at the head too.

"Damn it, you are a..."

A blur bolted past him, then suddenly, Dark Dee was next to the ogre, his black wing's tip at the ogre's neck. Kindly leave and do not attack, he said.

It rumbled, then turned.

Kirby spotted Landia crouched under the bushes behind them, watching them warily.

Leave.

The ogre turned to him.

_Leave_.

It stared.

_Leave!_

It turned to Kirby and raised its fist, screaming.

Then Dark Dee swung backwards.

Blood spurted out from the ogre's neck as it shrieked. Dark Dee delicately lowered his left wing, the one that had sliced the ogre's neck. He reached from behind and plucked out a Doo with blue angel-like wings.

I have no idea who this is. Kindly bring him along.

"G-G-G-G-Gah!" it shrieked, flailing around. "W-What are you _doing_?"

...Bringing you along.

"You don't do that!"

Then what do you do?

It wriggled, then sighed. "I'm Sky Doo. My name is the only thing you'll get out of me."

Then Sky Doo shot out from Dark Dee's grip, flapping his wings so strongly Kirby could feel the wind pushing him down. Dark Dee hissed and shot upwards, only to get pushed back by the wind. Sky Doo narrowed his eyes.

"...I'm going to leave."

"To where?"

"T...To somewhere?"

"Do you have a home?"

"Do _you_?"

"We're looking for one."

"...Fine, I'll travel with you."

* * *

"You are _such_ a wonderful person."

"_Go away you meanie_."

"But you're being annoying."

Waddle Doo scowled and Sky Doo gleefully twirled in the air. "You are a—" Waddle Doo began.

"No use of foul language, please."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"I'll hit you."

Meanwhile—

"You're horrible. You float around aimlessly and stare at Kirby all the time. You don't _do_ anything except be a annoying little _toad_, and I would prefer that you stay in _your dimension_," Ghost Dee huffed.

I BEG YOUR PARDON, Dark Dee hissed. _You_, my dear lovely _friend_, were practically BEGGING me to HELP you and all that SHIT. So now you're telling me to _stay in that dimension_? Well, you don't make any sense, _darling_!

"I AM NOT YOUR _DARLING_! You are a gross creeper, you know that?" Ghost Dee shouted. "And besides—what _else_ do you know that we _don't_? You simply carry them all around. Pft, my _clouds_ could do that!"

_What_? You think you can _carry_ all these _things_? Dark Dee gestured to the whole mass of Waddle Dees. Well _newsflash_, DARLING, you CAN'T! So please DO stop _patronizing_ me and get back to your fluffy little work!

Kirby facepalmed and glared at them all—and of course, he received frightening glares back. Waddle Doo and Sky Doo didn't get along the moment they met each other, and Ghost Dee and Dark Dee were _very_ hostile to each other.

"Guys. Quit fighting—_please_?" Bandana Dee begged, looking at them with the kicked puppy face.

Waddle Doo faltered at that, so did Ghost Dee, but Sky Doo and Dark Dee just looked very miffed.

_Exact_ opposites, they were.

Let's go right, Dark Dee said.

"Left!" Ghost Dee said at the same time.

"_Right_," Sky Doo said simultaneously.

"_Left_," Waddle Doo hissed.

"Your options are just—" Bandana Dee didn't finish that sentence and stuffed his face in his hands and started to mutter things about morons and idiotic people. Kirby ignored him.

"Let's have a vote," Booter declared. "Whoever wants right stand on the right side, whoever wants left stand on the left side. _No one proceeds_, please."

Kirby jumped to the right. Majority of the Dees leapt to the left.

Of course, majority means _most_.

"Left wins," Kirby said dejectedly. "Let's go left then."

Dark Dee and Sky Doo gave Ghost Dee and Waddle Doo glares respectively while they had a triumphant look on their faces.

"Ooh, you give me two seconds to eliminate the _Doo_ and I'll—"

"Let's not get violent," Bandana Dee said. "Sky Doo, you can fly on ahead to check if there are any dangers."

"I'll do you one better. I'll show you," Sky Doo huffed. He boosted (or she? No idea) off into the sky, wings flapping rapidly. Seconds later, he came running back. "Clear path. Some boulders." He circled over a nearby small lake and an image appeared. "HA! I am AWESOME I tell you!"

"Yes yes," Bandana Dee sighed, pushing Sky Doo away. He leaned forward. "Hm... yeah, clear path, but..." He narrowed his eyes. "I see another object. It's like, flying and stuff. He's collecting food—FOOD. FUDGE. FOOD. WE. NEED. FUDGING. FOOD."

"That's Sky Dee! He's a bossy-boots who likes to boss others around!" Sky Doo chirped in a sing-song voice, circling overhead madly. "I was partners with 'im last time, ya know? Until that bomb dropped and I couldn't find him—WAIT I COULDN'T FIND HIM AND NOW HE REAPPEARED."

Sky Doo clutched his head and screamed. Kirby turned to Dark Dee. "Do something?" he asked.

Uh... Dark Dee cast Sky Doo a wary glance. Such an action... is not... recommended.

"Do. It."

...

"I. Said."

... Dark Dee hovered on the spot, narrowing his eyes.

"Do. It. Do. Something. To. Calm. Sky. Doo. Like. Now."

...

"I SAID DARK DEE—"

...

"Dark Dee, do some fudging thing about it. I don't _care_ what you do! Didn't you talk about all that rubbish about contract and you were going to serve your entire life towards me and I would do all that shit for you in return but noooo here you are not doing it soooo I'm guessing you wanna go back on that contract and all that since you won't even pay attention to me and stuff let alone obey my orders—"

That was a long sentence, Dark Dee said, cutting Kirby off. Fine. I will do something. ...Not very recommended. Yes. Okay. I will. _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW_?!

Kirby clapped his hands. "Yep yep yep! Go, shoo shoo!"

You horrible singer! Stop floating around already! You stupid _male Doo..._

"I AM NOT A MALE, AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT A HORRIBLE SINGER!" Sky Doo fumed. "In fact my gender is currently unknown! They say I am a 'he'—"

Fudge. We're talking to a fudging Doo who doesn't even fudging know his gender. Fudging great.

"Let's stop with the sarcastic comments now," Kirby said.

"—BUT THAT CALLED ME A 'DIVA' BACK THEN HELLOOOOO!"

Oho! They diiiiid? Dark Dee mocked. Since wheeeeeen?

"...Dark Dee, shut the fuc—"

Say the chocolate word please.

"—fudge up."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT." Kirby raised a hand into the air. "Wait. Sky Doo. You tell me. That. They. Called. _You_. A. _Diva_. Back. Last. Time." Sky Doo nodded yes. "You are _lying_ you little—"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I AM _LYING_! It's because of your total party parade that I am the way I am now and fuck I—"

"OH NONONONONONONO. NO, SWEARING." Kirby hit Sky Doo on the head _hard_. "Fudge. Say fudge. _Say it_."

"Fine. Fudge. And fudge I didn't even understand the previous sentence I said before I was so rudely interrupted, _my dear awesome fat little pink puffball_, you are a little fuc—I mean fudger! Yeah, yeah that's right! I was a fudging diva with fudging great popularity until you _fudging destroyed it._"

"...Right. You who probably live on the other side of the world—"

"I didn't."

"...You don't? Fine, then. You who I have never met in my entire life claim that I fudging destroyed your oh-so-fabulous popularity as _diva_ which is, by the way, _completely unbelievable._" Kirby shook his head.

Sky Doo narrowed his eye. "Say what you will."

"And how exactly did I destroy that oh-so-fabulous popularity of yours?"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUC—"

"BANDANA DEE IF YOU SWEAR AGAIN I WILL STEAL YOUR CUPCAKES!" Waddle Doo roared, effectively shutting Bandana Dee up.

A very irate Dee with wings just like Sky Doo floated on the path. "Will you people stop yelling already?" he asked furiously.

Sky Doo bounced up and down. "Ohhh! Sky Doo! Hey there my buddy!"

"...Sky Doo, I have not seen you for six fucking years. Stop acting so familiar with me!"

"You have a very colorful and wonderful vocabulary, you know, you little—"

"I don't even know you, SO STOP TALKING TO ME!" Sky Dee hissed, then hurriedly floated away from then on to the path.

"...That few minutes just know was crazy," Ghost Dee remarked, eyeing the path.

"Yeah."

* * *

"MOTHER OF GALAXIA I AM DYING!" Waddle Doo swore irately.

"_Pardon_?" Meta Knight growled. He hated it when people used Galaxia to swear...because Galaxia was his sword. "What is your problem?"

"You," Waddle Doo shot back.

Bandana Dee facepalmed. Well, of course they were dying. It just happened so lovingly that the left path was exactly like a dessert, except for the fact they were climbing up a mountain. "Guys, let's all just...keep calm. Yeah."

Meta Knight nodded wisely. "As they always say, keep calm and keep going."

"...WE GET THAT YOU ARE CALM. NOW SHUT UP," Booter spat.

"We'll just reach the top soon," Bandana Dee said, trying to pretend he was cheerful...he was not.

"Yup, and I'll be so glad when we do—"

And very unfortunately, a black hole appeared. Below two very specific people.

"HOLY SHITTALKING BOOTS WHAT IS THIS?!" Booter yelled.

"What happened?" Meta Knight asked, whirling around. He _was_ blind, so of course he couldn't see.

"META KNIGHT THERE IS A HUGE BLACK HOLE. UNDER US."

Of course, this led to commotion. And commotion meant screaming, yelping and shrieking, and a truckload of running around. Dees were scattered everywhere, and promptly, a giant grey hand emerged from the black hole and pulled Booter down.

And like that, Booter was in the black hole.

Kirby winced; god, he had better warn Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, jump! To the left!"

The knight did so—crashing into a tree in the process—but the giant grey hand simply snatched a foot and dragged him down. It made a loud, groaning sound and closed up.

This happened to quickly, let's say seven seconds, that everyone just stared.

"What the..." Kirby looked at the spot where the black hole had formed.

"Ohh, that could be some funny dimension or—"

"Ghost Dee, will you shut up!" Waddle Doo yelled, obviously traumatized.

"Landia, what _just happened_?" Kirby demanded.

The dragon was on the tree, eyeing the spot where the black hole had formed. He snorted. _They're not dead. We can still find them._

Was _that_ supposed to be reassuring? "So where do we find them?"

_...You'll know soon,_ Landia replied. That meant they had time...probably.

"Are we gonna die?"

_No...unless you fail to save them before—_

"_What_?"

_You have ten years. Relax._

"Wait, ten years? How do you know?"

_I know a lot more than you, o unenlightened one, _Landia scoffed.

"...I am _not_ unenlightened."

* * *

Author's Note

...I'm not gonna bother to make the author's note bold.

Anyway, _yes_, I wrote this in one of my crazy moods. Don't question it. Really.

And again, I am changing the chapter's titles. They make a huge reference to the story. So.

And those two won't be long gone, you know? I'll write them like short appearances here and there. And other people get thrown in too, so don't think I'm picking on Meta Knight OR ANYTHING. *mutter: I should like start this review thingy and send a message to Meta Knight who is totally in a complete dimension...* WAIT. META KNIGHT FANGIRLS. DON'T READ IT. IF YOU HAVE, IGNORE IT.

Sheesh I should be going to bed now.

Oh...yeah, I was starting this question-of-the-chapter thing... I abandoned that so long ago in—wait. Don't talk.

SOO, BELOW THERE ARE THE FABULOUS REPLIES TO THE FABULOUS PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. AND AS FOR THE QUESTION-OF-THE-CHAPTER, JUST READ IT AND ANSWER IT. DO IT. I COMMANDS YOU TO.

Special Thanks Corner

**kirby is cul**** (reviewed chapter two)**

I LOVE TO MAKE KIRBY IMPATIENT.

...Or completely OOC. You get the idea. You read my other fic, didn't you? The "Dream Land's Texts"? Kirby and his completely OOC-ness. OOC KIRBY FTW!

**coleypepwars3679**

OH. OKAY. I GET IT.

...However, I am not going to speak in caps. The stupid caps lock button has been screwed for years and holding the shift button is a complete pain. *cough* A-hem.

I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PICTURE. (oops I just typed in block there didn't I) It looks so... I 'unno. Looks so Kirby. Did you draw it yourself?

Anyway. So yes. Meta Knight has been blind since chapter one. When Landia assaulted him when he decided to kill him for lunch. ...Or dinner.

And...when I write your pen name up there...I keep having to refer to the review thingy-ma-gig. And somehow, you remind me of globins from Bowser's Inside Story. ...No, that was a compliment. I love globins.

Question of the Chapter

How old do you really think I am?

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE CHECKED MY PROFILE SINCE MARCH 21, JUST SAY HOW OLD YOU THOUGHT I WAS. AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO CHEAT AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE ANSWER...CHEATER. BUT TELL ME HOW OLD YOU THOUGHT I WAS ANYWAY.**

TIME FOR THE BLOOPERS.

* * *

_Bloopers_

"Dark Dee, do some fudging thing about it. I don't _care_ what you do! Didn't you talk about all that rubbish about contract and you were going to serve your entire life towards me and I would do all that shit for you in return but noooo here you are not doing it soooo I'm guessing you wanna go back on that contract and all that since you won't even—" Kirby dropped on the ground. "Argh, I can't say it. It's too long."

"Take in a bigger breath, then!" the director shouted.

"But it's not so easy!"

"Coming from the one who can _inhale_."

"Touché."

* * *

Oho! They diiiiid? Dark Dee mocked. Since wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen?

"No, I don't like that. You held out the 'when' for too long," the director said, shaking her head. "Again."

Dark Dee shot her an irritated look. Oho! They diiiiid? he mocked. Since wheen?

"Nope. Too short."

AGH! YOU ARE A CRAZY DIRECTOR!

* * *

_I know a lot more than you, o unenlightened, stupid, selfish, foolish, crazy, mental, gullible one, _Landia scoffed.

"Gosh Landia, can you shorten that part?" the director sighed. "We don't have much film. Retake!"

_I know a lot more than you, o unenlightened, stupid, selfish, foolish one._

"...No, no, let's just go with unenlightened."

_Dark Dee is right. You're crazy_.

"I know, I know. Shut up."


	4. Glorious Treasure Town

**SO. HERE IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER. A-hem. Unexpected stuff (sort of). Misleading stuff. Deceitfulness. Which means, duplicity. Okay, so no, there isn't much (maybe there isn't any at all) duplicity in this chapter. You'll find out in a million years. It's okay.  
**

**Soo... waddle dee isn't supposed to be capitalized. *slaps* But Waddle Doo is because it's a name.**

**ALSO, THERE WILL BE TWO NEW SECTIONS. It is the "Trivia" section, which is the trivia of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kirby. I own the OCs. If you don't understand that, I have no idea how to explain it.**

* * *

Boot Dee, commonly known as Booter, raised his head, eyelids drooping. He jumped and turned. He only remembered traveling up a mountain—and this place didn't look like a mountain at all by the way—and then got...oh yeah. Sucked in by a black hole. Or taken in by this huge grey/black hand. He turned around and scurried off to find the other person who had been thrown in as well.

"Meta Knight!" Booter whined, circling around the knight. "It's soooo weird!"

"Really? Define weird."

How couldn't you call this weird? This was a distorted world. Floating islands, illusions, floating ponds. Trees that were shaped like a sword that grew immediately and withered just as quickly. Bushes shaped like boots which seemed to taunt you every second. Sometimes, Meta Knight was lucky to be blind. Sometimes.

Booter huffed. "It's just...weird. Gah! It's so tiring having a blind person on my side!" He sighed, then shook his head, then...felt something.

"I take that as a compliment."

"...Someone came in here," Booter said suddenly, eyes narrowing. He could just...feel it. Somehow. "I think it's in that direction." He pushed Meta Knight slightly in the direction he felt the odd presence coming from.

"Really? I don't sense anything." Meta Knight paused for a moment. "Okay. Fine, let's go."

They started walking, and it seemed like an endless puzzle, trees growing and regrowing. Meta Knight walked on with the guide of Booter. It had been quite a while already, and Booter huffed. "Aren't you at least tired? We've been walking for a while."

The knight shook his head. "No, I'm not tired."

"...Aw, shucks. _I'm_ tired."

"You can sit on my back if you're that tired."

"Then you'll get tired too."

"I don't think I will. You can just guide me from where you're sitting."

"Fine." Booter climbed on Meta Knight, adjusting his boot. He glanced around. "...I don't think it's here anymore." He just didn't feel its presence. It was gone. He sighed—what a screwed up world this was. "Let's just walk anyway. I think I remember where it was."

As Meta Knight walked on, Booter found this world even more puzzling. He occasionally thought of why they were in here. "Hey, if we got sucked in, don't you think the rest will be targeted, too? I mean, it's kinda weird..."

"That it is," Meta Knight agreed. Booter sighed, then lifted his head and yelped. Meta Knight jumped, stopping in his tracks. "What is it?" He definitely was shocked. Or surprised.

"You, uh, were about to bump into a very spiky sword-tree."

"Yelping is not the most efficient way."

"Hm, yeah—hey! Wait here for a moment!" Booter scrambled off Meta Knight's back and ran off. He reached the boot-like bush he had seen and looking inside. There was a tangled red object inside with a long white string attached to it. Booter blinked, and after messing around, he got it out.

Back to where Meta Knight was, the knight was tapping his foot impatiently. If he could see, he would have run off without Booter. But then again, Booter would assault him and (possibly) shatter his mask if he did. Well, maybe if Meta Knight could dodge—

_CLANG!_

Meta Knight jumped. His mask had _definitely_ just been hit. He reached for the spot above his eye hole area and hissed. What was that?

_CLANG!_

Another hit. The knight hissed, and unsheathed Galaxia, pointing it out threateningly.

_Clang!_

A quieter and softer hit now, but not on his mask. Galaxia was tossed out of his hands.

"Hey Meta Knight!" Booter called, dancing towards the knight. "Sorry I hit you just now! I was kinda busy with my new weapon and all—"

"Give. Me. Galaxia."

"Yeah, sheesh." Galaxia was tossed back at Meta Knight, and Booter smiled evilly. "So, Meta, guess what I found in a bush over there."

"A sneaker?"

"Nope." And with that _clang_. Another hit to the mask. "It's something kiddies play with."

"...A ball."

"No."

"Then what is it?!"

"There!" Booter threw out the object and _somehow_ was able to control it and tied it around Meta Knight. "It's a yo-yo, stupid."

"Right. Wonderful. A yo-yo. That you used to hit me about three times. And untie me now!" Meta Knight demanded. If he could see, he would have taken out Galaxia and sliced the yo-yo to bits, but since he was still blind, he had the risk of slicing himself as well.

Booter snickered. "I never knew I would control the yo-yo thingy!" The yo-yo loosened around Meta Knight and he jumped out of the string, and instead crashed right into a sword-like tree. Curse his blindness. "Ooh, this is gonna be fun!" he sung. "I get to hit Meta Knight long-range!"

Meta Knight twitched, then a thought occurred to him. He had bumped into many trees, and yet... "Hey, you know...I've been bumping into a lot of trees, because you don't guide me properly?"

Puzzled, Booter nodded. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Have any of them ever like, fallen down or something?"

"No, they're quite sturdy. They don't fall down. They don't bend. ...Surprisingly." This thought occurred to Booter too—why didn't anything here just break?

"Hm..." Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and stabbed it in the ground. There was a loud screech. "...Did Galaxia break? Did the floor break?"

"No..." That was weird, considering Galaxia's absolutely fabulous strength. "None of them did..."

"Lend me your yo-yo."

"Don't hit me with it."

"I won't. I don't even know where precisely you are."

Booter eyed him warily, then handed him the red yo-yo. Meta Knight fumbled with it and finally placed the thin string that carried the yo-yo on his palm. The string was surprisingly long, for a yo-yo. He placed Galaxia on the string, then hit it.

And of course, Booter saw that. "What are you _doing_?"

Meta Knight ignored him, then placed the yo-yo itself, then hit it again. None of them broke. All intact. He sheathed Galaxia, then attempted to use the yo-yo. Instead of being light, it suddenly felt extremely heavy and Meta Knight was not able to throw it.

"It's heavy," the knight muttered.

"Say what? No, it isn't. It's very light." Booter took it and threw it effortlessly. "See?"

"...No."

"Oh, that's right, you're blind."

"Never mind. Let's just keep walking."

* * *

"What. Is. This." Kirby stared at the marching waddle dee then back at Bandana Dee. "So...what's your problem?"

"You," Bandana Dee replied simply. "Since you're in the way of our store." The dee gestured to the sacks that the waddle dees were carrying. "We're just collecting wood. Problem? Isn't it normal for us to collect wood?" He raised a brow. "Since we are making a village and all—"

"_On top of a mountain_. Yes. Indeed." Kirby nodded—how ridiculous it sounded. He turned, and just as he was about to head over to Sky Do (who was arguing with Waddle Doo) when something shot past him. He, naturally, screamed. It was grey. That was for sure. "What the—"

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Kirby narrowed his eyes—high-pitched girly sound. Extremely squeaky. Overall? Gross. "I was flying and I wasn't looking—"

"That's plenty obvious."

"Well, yes it is! And I was in a hurry—"

"Yeah, that's obvious, too."

"I guess so! And I'm trying to um, get back to my nest."

It was a grey bronto burt. Which was very unnatural. Usually, they were pink. But of course, Kirby _had_ seen yellow and blue bronto burts before. "Then why are you here and not in your nest?" Kirby snapped.

It—she, probably—tilted her head. "Well, I was out looking for food, but you know, there are a lot of predators out there, not to mention funny, grey holes..." she muttered. "That's why I'm going home, and not in my home already." She frowned. "What about _you_?"

Kirby glared at her. "None of your business."

"_Meat-stack_!" came a shrill voice. Sky Dee burst out of nowhere and began chasing the grey bronto burt.

"Eep! This is what I mean by predators!" she shrieked.

"Meat-stack you are gonna be my lunch or else—"

"For one, my name is not 'Meat-stack'! My name is Dip!" the grey bronto burt yelled.

Dip? Dark Dee repeated, looking slightly puzzled. That's quite a weird name.

Sky Dee hissed. "Do I even care, Meat-stack?" He dived down, and just as he did, another grey hole formed. Having a quick reaction, Sky Dee spiraled up into the sky again, hissing. Dip heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that black hole!" she sighed, then Sky Dee was chasing her once again, this time with more agility. "WHA!"

They both disappeared through the thick trees that were planted on the side of the path. Kirby tilted its head—why would Dip thank god for creating that hole? She mentioned it being funny, and definitely was suspicious of it, so... And not to mention, that thing could never be thanked. It just sucked away Meta Knight _and_ Booter. And now Landia claimed they had ten years. Pft. What a huge relief _that _was.

Sky Doo and Waddle Doo's bickering could be heard from the background. Bandana Dee sighed, shaking his head—idiots.

"No! _My_ eye is more divine then yours!" Sky Doo growled.

"How the heck should _you_ know? Besides, divine? Psh, nothing near that!" Waddle Doo scoffed.

"At least I have _wings_, and I'm _talented_ in flying," Sky Doo shot back. "Instead of plodding along the ground!"

"What are you _trying_ to say, now? Just because you can fly doesn't make you _superior_!" Waddle Doo huffed. They were eventually separated with Bandana Dee's mad throwing of spears, and Sky Doo resumed his happy, smiling demeanor.

* * *

"What the—"

"OH MY GOSH IT'S AN APOCALYPSE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Sky Doo, it is _not_ an apocalypse! We are _not_ going to die!"

"Easy for you to say, Kerchief Dee! Agh, I never got to sing a song again!"

"Then go sing one now, genius!"

"Well Kirby, it's not so easy, besides you were going to swear just now!"

"Since when?!"

Since you said "What the—".

"Dark Dee, you are supposed to be on _my _side! Not that stupid Sky Doo's side!"

"Sheesh! And I thought _Waddle Doo_ was the annoying one!"

"Hey!"

If you didn't get it, here is the order of people who spoke. Kirby, Sky Doo, Kerchief Dee, Sky Doo, Kirby, Sky Doo, Kirby, Dark Dee, Kirby, Sky Doo, and finally, Waddle Doo. And Bandana Dee found this extremely annoying. Those people who were listed _just could not shut up_.

Bandana Dee whirled around. "People, it's just falling boulders! What is your problem!" he yelled.

Sky Doo squeaked, narrowly avoiding a rolling boulder. "The falling boulders, obviously!"

"They're _small_!" Things smaller than Bandana Dee _had_ to be counted as small. Because it was. "You're being such a chicken, you know that?"

"Kirby's being a crow, too," Sky Doo drawled.

"Prat!" Kirby yelled, swiping at him. "You suck. And Waddle Doo's right. You are a pain in the a—"

"Let's stop this before it comes offensive," Ghost Dee hissed, picking up Sky Doo, who squeaked. "We're reaching the top of the mountain soon, so can't you just keep quiet for now, and let us walk? If you're going to talk, don't argue, dimwits."

"Stupid floating ghost!" Kirby shouted irately.

* * *

"Boot Dee, I would appreciate it if you stopped hitting me."

"But I'm bored!"

"So am I."

The two had walked on for ages, and eventually rested. Booter was playing with his yo-yo, and ended up using Meta Knight as a target. Meta Knight, being the oh-so-patient person he was, simply kindly told him to stop hitting him. Booter always found a reason to hit him anyway, so not like it mattered.

And just for them to do something, a blue pig charged towards them.

Booter's first action was to scream—then pull Meta Knight and scream and run. Meta Knight made the shrieking waddle dee sit on his head again and guide him, and _somehow_, the knight was a lot faster than usual. Booter turned around occasionally to hit the pig with his yo-yo. Eventually, Booter saw a long straight path, and took his chance to assault the pig.

And while he did, he observed the pig. It looked like a normal big, except is had silver circles scattered all over its blue body. It had a horn similar to a unicorn's horn, and it's tail was straight and long and pointed towards the sky. Well, what a pig it was.

And then, it tripped over its feet, and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Stop!" Booter yelled. Meta Knight stopped, tilting his head. "The pig, it's...it's gone, I guess."

"It was a pig?"

"I never told you?"

"No..."

"Oh." Booter nodded. "Anyway, yes, it was a pig. It...I dunno. Let's just keep walking. Thinking probably won't get me anywhere."

* * *

"Why am I dreaming?" Kirby asked himself. A very weird dream it was. It was a ranbow-ish place. Just like that. And a white circle in the middle that showed nothing. Just a rainbow place, and that was all. "A very weird dream, and I should be awake if I know it's a dream."

"_Yes...of course, that is because I have summoned you in your dreams,_" a voice said, almost _apologetically_. "_I have come to warn you._"

"Psh, sorry, this tough guy over here doesn't need any warnings!" Kirby snapped, turning away. He himself was very confused. "Let me wake up. Right now. As in. Right now."

"_No, I need to warn you about your fate. It's something not very pleasant, and something not very nice either. In fact, it's a very terrible future you have. That's why I want to change it, to help you._" The voice paused, as of unsure. "_Since no one deserves that of a bad future._"

The voice was calm and soothing and gentle. Kirby winced. "Come _on_, my future can't be _that_ bad." But it possibly was. Screwed up king? A friend who ran away in frustration(why yes, he still remembered him)? Two _sane_ friends being sucked down into this giant, stupid, grey hole?

There was silence for a while. "_I'm sure you must know your future is unpleasant... I have simply come to warn you of it. I cannot stand you suffering while I can do something. As you may have guessed, I can see the future...somewhat. Yours is disastrous and painful. All I want to do is to change that, because I can. And I cannot bear to see you suffer, so I've come to help you!_"

"Fate can't be changed. And my future is _not_ disastrous and painful."

"_But it is! I have to help you! I am_—_I am here to help you, and you simply turn it away? I can help you, and you have to believe me! You simply cannot fall into traps so easily! And yet you will, and that will lead to the path of your disastrous fate—we can change it now if we try! It won't definitely be a painful one!_" the voice cried, sounding desperate. "_If you're willing to listen, then you can change the future, and I'll help you with it._"

"Who are you, anyway?"

"_I am the Voice of the Future. I help those who have disastrous futures that can still be changed. Your future will have an impact on the whole world, so you must change it now. In fact, this is not only your disastrous future. This is the entire world's disastrous future. I know the details, and I'll try to help you! If we both try, then we won't have such a future! If you would only listen—!_"

"Um, hello? 'Voice of the Future' does not sound very convincing. Don't you have a name? Don't you have a _proper_ name?"

"_...Why, yes, in fact, I have taken a form in your world. I have monitored it. The world will come to a disastrous future if we do not change it now. And if we go down that path, even I do not know what will happen from there. The future from there is unstable, meaning that it is easily changed, therefore I only see a blurry patch of colors. But now, we must—_"

"Enough with the jabber. Wake me up!" Kirby started screaming in an attempt to wake up, and smacked himself. He was still there.

"_The future will have a terrible one if you do not listen! The whole world, the whole world! Don't you hear me? I see a blurry patch from where you are now! We can steer it easily to the nice, calm, peaceful one, if you please listen to me!_"

"So what advice to you HAVE?" Kirby kept shrieking.

"_You must not fall into traps! You must not be deceived! If you do, then the world will—_"

There was a loud ear-piercing shriek, and suddenly, the voice was taken over by a smoother one, a female's one.

"_Pardon all that. That was my enemy taking over from my stand... Voice of the Future, really? How creative can he get? Anyway, Kirby, I have to tell you this—trust everyone. If you don't, you'll regret it, and end up risking things. You have to trust your friends, and even people whom you don't know. It's trust that we need._"

This voice...completely contradicted the other one's. It was sharp, abrupt, and didn't wait a second for Kirby to react. "What will I gain from that? And you two completely contradict each other."

The voice laughed. "_What would you expect? We're enemies. That's all my advice. Remember to trust everyone, hee hee..._" There was a dark, low, laugh. "_Oh! And—_"

There was a crackle of thunder as the first voice—aka the Voice of the Future—came in and started screaming at the second voice. "_Get out! Get lost! Why are you seeking a horrible future, one with destruction and an easily influenced future? Why do you seek this? Why do you seek a world of destruction?_"

"_Pot calling the kettle black! You, too, seek for a world of destruction. And I don't want that! A world of peace is the safest way! Why are you lying to him? You said you wanted a world of peace, not destruction. Losing faith with one another is dangerous! We need all the faith we can muster!_"

"_Liar! Liar! You only want the world to be destroyed!_"

"_I don't! You do! A world of destruction? Ha! You're the Voice of the Future, and you want a terrible future for everyone!_"

"_That's exactly it, I AM the Voice of the Future! I am the voice of the ones who have lost hope in the sea of destruction, I am the voice of the ones who have perfect, happy lives all the way! And what are you, you liar? You're nothing._"

"_I am a Voice of something, too, you know!_"

"_You're the Voice of the Present, I know that! The present if completely unrelated right now! You can't help. You only are the voices of the current state. You're not me. You aren't the Voice of the Future, and—_"

There was a loud screech, and Kirby jumped with a scream. He was suddenly awake again, inside Ghost Dee's cloudy fluffy tent. Waddle Doo was happily sleeping beside him. Kirby blinked furiously—the dream played again in his mind vividly.

He sat up straight, and couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, seeing as how he couldn't sleep again.

* * *

"Kirby! Let's go!" Bandana Dee called, dragging the pink puffball up the slope. "We're nearly at the top now! We can build a brand new fuc—wait, crap. What are we gonna name it?"

"Let's name it Glorious Watermelon Village."

"I may agree with the glorious part, but definitely not with the watermelon part. I think we should think over!" Ghost Dee said cheerfully. "Hm...Glorious..."

"Let's not ask Kirby, since he's the worst person who can name stuff ever. He named his closet's left door Water and his closet's right door Melon," Waddle Doo interrupted. "Um...GLORIOUS TREASURE TOWN! That sounds awesome."

So, a few days later, when they were at the top constructing houses, a waddle Dee nailed a pretty wooden sign that read "Glorious Treasure Town".

* * *

Author's Note

THIS. IS.

...shorter than average but I can't write I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! I ended quite stupidly. Very stupidly. It was so stupid!

Yeah...so...the trivia section have opened up. One review for chapter three. That's sad. Also, I will quit the chapter of the question thing. It gets on my nerves, actually.

The trivia is done in single lining, to save space.. I don't want to waste space. Rather, I don't want to make it seem longer when it's pretty short, the chapter.

Trivia

-Booter was actually quite fond of playing with his red yo-yo in the past. He lost it. The only reason why he picked the yo-yo up was because it looked very similar to his old yo-yo.  
-The bushes and trees in the other dimension look like they're withered. They look quite yellow and stuff.  
-Meta Knight would have chopped Booter to bits for hitting him with his yo-yo countless time, but Meta Knight was a patient one, and besides, he was blind and couldn't aim properly, and Booter was actually quite agile.  
-"Dip" IS a girl. She would be mistaken for a boy, but her voice gives everything away.  
-The blue pig Booter and Meta Knight encountered is twice the size of a puffball.  
-Kirby's old closet doors, the ones which were named, had the word "Water" and "Melon" respectively. It formed the word watermelon, of course.

Special Thanks Corner

**coleypepwars3679** (reviewed Chapter 3)

YES! I have FINALLY memorized your pen name! *pats mah shoulder proudly*

Yes, le Mety gets sucked into le hole. I would completely ditch him and Booter in that lone little dimension, but I figured I couldn't do that, because otherwise, the other super-crazy-and-are-completely-crazy-over-Meta-Knight Meta Knight fangirls will be after me with chainsaws. And wait—PIE? WHERE?

I finished BIS, yeah. You should have seen Bowser when he realized Chippy was not quite Chippy. FINAL BATTLE EASY! I Magic Window-ed the Dark-Star-Fawful-thingy and he just died. Did you ever beat Fawful with the weird flying jet on his head? And Fawful is beefless. And has never eaten nuts before.

Ohhhh. I see. My brother would never do that sorta thing for me. Instead, there's a lot of violence between us every day.

I have absolutely NO IDEA about Landia's name. 'Cause dragons strike me as a GUY...but Landia sounds like a girl's name...SO IT MUST BE UNISEX.


	5. Greek Twins

**So, nothing has happened up til now, 'cept that our precious little Mety and Booter have been thrown in a hole. Yeah.**

**I like to wind up the suspense to annoy you. However, this chapter MIGHT be slightly interesting. MIGHT.**

**There is foreign language here! It will be translated at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kirby.  
**

* * *

"I have discovered something," Booter declared. "Using the microscope I have in my boot, I collected a sample of the air around here." Yes, he kept things in his boot. Why? It was convenient. "This air is the same with our air back in our world, except there is something more to it."

"Oh? Interesting," Meta Knight said, eating his marshmallows that had been put over the fire. Booter kept a packet of marshmallows in his boot all the time. "So what do you think it is, then?"

"I don't know yet. I'm trying to find out. But I _do_ have a name for it!" Booter exclaimed. "I've called it the O-Air, because it looks like Os under the microscope."

"Hm...okay." Booter's microscope was modified a lot, so it could see all sorts of weird things normal ones couldn't.

Booter took off his boot and dug around. "And I've found some mysterious jewels on the floor recently. I haven't quite figured them out, but I think I have, and I call them the D-Jewels!"

Meta Knight raised a brow. "I see."

"I think they summon a gate that can transport you around, and the destinations are fixed by your arrangement of the D-Jewels. I've managed to make _one_ gate—and I call it the D-Gate—but I don't think it travels to the other world."

"Oh." Meta Knight's disappointment was audible in his voice.

"But, if I keep on arranging stuff, I'm sure we'll get the gate someday! And after researching under the microscope, it the D-Gate's portal color is blue, it will transport us somewhere in the world where we used to live in. If it's orange, it's this dimension. It just looks like a swirling portal in the ground that shines."

"Very _descriptive_," Meta Knight drawled.

* * *

_**A days**** later...**_

Kirby had tried not to notice this, but, it seemed that everyone was just so...oblivious. Meta Knight and Booter were sucked in, and that was that, everyone left it be. The pink puffball sometimes wondered where they were, since no one had confirmed that. Maybe they were sent straight to Hell. Huh.

It was another rainy night when Kirby had the same dream again. Again, rainbow colors that just swirled around you and a bright white circle in the middle. He heard something that sounded like a hiss, and immediately was on guard.

"_I managed to get through~!_" No doubt, that was the supposed Voice of the Future. "_Ha, without that stupid Voice of the Present. Anyway, how have you been, fated one? Fine, I am assuming? I wish I had gotten through days earlier._"

"I've been fine, thank you. And I am certainly not fated, and my name is _Kirby_. I wish you hadn't even disturbed me to _begin with_," Kirby snarled.

"_...Fine, you can be evil, if you really wish, fated one. I am just here to tell you some certain things._"

"What?"

"_I have gotten through your two friends._"

Two. _Two_. From what Kirby knew, only _two_ of his friends had been sucked into that stupid grey hole, off to somewhere else. And he hadn't heard anything since. He had thought they had died, maybe, sent straight to Hell, perhaps even be suffering in a place with chainsaws and cacti, where no one could hear their pitiful cries, and no one could see how much agony they would be in, and how much gore there would be, but _no_. This crappy Voice of the Future had told him that they were _alive_, not dead, definitely.

"How are they?" Kirby managed to ask.

"_If you're worried about their condition, they're perfectly fine. Nothing bad has happened to them yet, that is, if they do not know how to come out in time, or if you do not save them in time,_" the voice explained. "_I think you may know already, but you have ten years, but we cannot wait. Save them in one year__, that would be good. They won't die if you take your time, but it is advised to._"

"From what the Voice of the Present said, you're an _imposter_."

"_I am not. It is quite the contrary, really._" That's what they always said about each other, so Kirby kept quiet. "_You need to create a dimension portal, or what your friend with a boot has named it, a D-Gate._"

"Have you talked to them, too?"

"_...Yes, I have. However, what I said was not important with what I am trying to tell you. If you want to save your friends, you need t—_"

There was a loud, ear-piercing screeching sound. Kirby flinched, and suddenly, in front of him, there were two humongous electric shocks battling against each other, one screaming curses and swearing, the other retaliating back with the same. There was loud screeching, and after a matter of time, everything was calm suddenly again.

"_I apologize..._" another voice muttered. "_This stupid Voice of the Future refuses to yield._"

"_Yield? Me? I think not. As I was saying, you need to—_"

"_Open the Gates to Trillion. That will save your friends, there are many Gates to Trillion! I'll guide you to open that...D-Gate, if you want to save your friends, if you really, really want to!_" the Voice of the Present chirped. "_You can find them by collecting special items~_"

"_You two!_" Kirby facepalmed. Great, a new Voice. This one sounded energetic, positive but strict all at the same time. "_What are you doing? Aren't you, you know, supposed to be doing your stuff and all that? Doing what the people's voice of whatever you are are pleading?_"

"_He is lying, the Gates to Trillion lead you to ultimate hell!_"

"_No, it doesn't.__It'll help you, Kirby. There are shards of glasses scattered around the world. If you find three dark red ones and two light red ones, you can summon a Gate to Trillion to...save your friends!_" the Voice of the Present chirped. "_And, that new person is the Voice of the Past. He plays no role, really._"

"_Who are YOU to say that? I'm in charge of time travel, so technically I have the most power here,_" the Voice of the Past shouted.

"_Yes, I know you use Past's time travel a lot, Present!_" Future (aka Voice of the Future. Future is a shorter way) chirped.

"_...Shush it. Anyway, so yeah, three dark red shards and two light red shards! After that, go to sleep, and I'll find you in your dreams._"

"I have not spoken a single word since you two have stopped fighting," Kirby cut in, eyes narrowing. "And okay, shards of glasses, should be totally easy. If there are only five to find, then it's gotta be easy, isn't that right?"

"_No! You can't! You have to open the other D-Gate, the Gates to I—_" Future shrieked.

"_Keep quiet!_" Present screamed back, then the two electric shocks started battling again.

Past sighed. "_Um... Unfortunately, I have no idea what Future and Present intend to do, each. But Gates to Trillion, really? I think...never mind, I am the past._" He sounded overly relaxed. "_Also, do note we have living forms in the present, Kirby. We are only Voices, but as time passes, we go along with it, but we are the Voices of whatever we are! ...Um. I don't know who is bad or who is good, really... So just for now..._"

Kirby blinked. "Just for now?"

"_We shall meet again. Ciao!_"

There was a glitter of sparkles—which was _so_ childish—and three electric shocks were now battling, but the third one was seemingly trying to break them up. Before Kirby could speak again, he felt himself drifting off into normal sleep again, and the dream faded away.

* * *

"Kirby!" Waddle Doo pounced on the pink puffball. "Hey buddy! Bandana Dee found this traveling merchant, or something! He sells fruits, hats, wigs and some sorta clothes or something, but he sells a lot of stuff, but apparently, he wants some 'rare thing' in exchange...um..."

"Okay, what rare thing?" Kirby asked calmly. Kirby had collected quite a few unique and special things, like a leaf in the shape of a square, and a bright pink crystal shard, a notebook that was kept from a long time ago, a pen made out of clay, a blanket sewn with more than a thousand different colors, etc.

"Crystal shards. Any type of crystal shards. They're shaped like a flower, and they're like, half the size of a small dustbin you put in your room. That kind of dustbin." Waddle Doo frowned slightly. "Any color, of course, he just wants them."

"Oh, I have one or two of those. What does Bandana Dee want?"

Waddle Doo tilted his head. "Um, something like, this rare stone that has been sought for many years."

"Wow," Kirby said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know you guys were...superstitious."

"Yeah?" Waddle Doo narrowed his eye. "I didn't know you had a watermelon theme for your bedroom. Like, lots of watermelons. I wonder what your bathroom looks like, and I have yet to smell it."

"That's _not_ superstitious."

"No, it's not. It's your craze for watermelons."

"Whatever!" Kirby tossed the two crystals at Waddle Doo. "Give 'em to Bandana Dee and LEAVE! Do not return until I allow you to!"

And with that, he slammed the door in Waddle Doo's face.

* * *

Bandana Dee stared at the doo wearing a jester hat, who was apparently, floating in the air in a sitting position, and waving his stubby arms in a small circle. A faint glow outlined the pattern. Eye closed.

_Is this guy psycho or what?_ Sure, he had offered a rare stone or two in exchange for a "precious crystal" he had been seeking "for many years". That didn't mean he had to mysteriously float in the air like...Master Jedi or something. It made Bandana Dee feel inferior. Basically, very ticked off.

"I do not feel any crystal being presented to me." And like that, he said it out of nowhere. He opened his eye slightly, casting a superior look at Bandana Dee.

"Um...yeah. I got someone to look for it for me, you know? I was hoping to talk while he was gone." Bandana Dee scowled slightly at the end of his sentence, annoyed. Evidently, "talking" was not going to start much.

"Then talk we shall," the doo replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um...your name? I've just met you and stuff, then you demanded my name..." Well, the doo had came here, looked around, found Bandana Dee and demanded "What is your name?!" and that's how the exchange started.

"...Ah, yes... My name...is...very...sophisticated..." The doo closed his eye, and Bandana Dee mentally yelled at him for being so arrogant of his "sophisticated name". And dragging out the suspense. "You may call me...Jester Doo."

"Uh...yeah. Um, no offense, but you're annoying with that total mysterious-and-arrogant-and-I-am-superior attitude, you know?" _Oh shit. I said it out loud. It sounded a lot more safer in MY HEAD!_

"Really? ...Would you rather I go into my non-merchant attitude? I switch personalities when I sell things as a merchant, so as to seem more...t,proper."

Bandana Dee obviously didn't see the harm in that. "Sure, as long as you don't use that mysterious-and-arrogant-and-I-am-superior attitude!"

Jester Doo stopped waving his arms and let himself drop to the ground. He opened his eye, then bowed exactly ninety degrees. "_HAIIIIII! KONICHIWA! WATASHI WA JESTER DOO DESU_!"

Bandana Dee twitched. "I do not like Japanese being thrown at my face."

"Ah! Um...that's right. My name is...Jester Doo! Yeah! Um...you have the crystals, I am assuming?" Jester Doo narrowed his eyes. "...Never mind what I said just now. Ignore me."

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

Meta Knight was ticked off.

And if something could tick Meta Knight off, that thing was very awesome.

In any case, Meta Knight was ticked off by Booter's constant yapping. He kept talking about the wonderful substances in the O-Air, or whatever, and talking about forming D-Gates. To be very honest, Meta Knight was not particularly drawn to it, since he couldn't even see its awesomeness as he was blind.

"You _do_ know we have formed new abilities, right?"

And just out of the blue, when he was yapping away, he asked that question that actually could _interest_ Meta Knight. Amazing.

"We...have? Like what?" As far as the knight could remember, he was the same as always, except blind. He had gotten used to the darkness, of course, and even learned to still fight with it. Booter helped him, of course. But that was not the point here.

"Psh, stupid. Like, like, like... You have super-energy!" Meta Knight gagged at Booter's childish description. "Recently, you have had a _lot_ more stamina than me...and by the way, yes, that means more carrying. As for _moi_, it is aura-sensing!"

"...Oh, I see." Well, true, Meta Knight had random bursts of energy and rarely felt fatigued. That thought never really occurred to him _why_. Booter was pretty quick on his feet too, but surprisingly...from what Booter said...he was a lot faster, and could withstand more... "What does aura look like?"

"Aura? ...Oh, you see, they look like these...mists...around you...I'm not sure how to explain it. And then I just sense aura. I am not exactly sure how to describe it, but I can just _feel_ it, and I can make out its colors, too, but I have no idea what they stand for—hey, it's that _person's_ aura!"

"_Person's_? Whose?" Meta Knight asked, on guard. "Wait, each aura is different?"

"Yes, they are, I can just tell, just as I can tell the difference between you and Kirby...I'm not sure how to say it, but anyway. It's that one...the one that I first felt on the same day, but, now he or she is a lot closer! Come on, Meta Knight! Let's go!"

Booter hopped on Meta Knight and the knight started hurrying off into whatever directions Booter spouted. Booter stopped.

"I think he's gone again...but there's only one conclusion I can draw from this."

"What?"

"This person has been traveling in and out of this dimension. Which means, he knows how to use D-Gates, and he has formed a D-Gate that can transport us to the dimension we live in. The aura feels good, but we can never catch up with him. I wonder why he's even here?"

"Hm...by the way, have you been having...strange dreams as of late?"

Booter blinked, frowning. "Uh...yeah, rainbow-ish place. Then there's this voice who claims he is the 'Voice of the Future'. He tells me to keep on guard and find every D-Jewel I can find to get us back to our dimension. The D-Gate that can transport us back is apparently called a 'Gate to Infinity'. It is a safe D-Gate that will allow us to travel through dimensions, but it is very hard to form, because the D-Jewel combination required D-Jewels from both dimensions, and D-Jewels from the other dimension found in this world is very rare. But we can't give up."

Meta Knight raised a brow. "Same here. But mine claimed it was the 'Voice of the Present'. It told me to gather shards of glasses, but it seems there are none in this world. Apparently, if you gather three dark red shards and two light red shards, you can open a 'Gate to Trillion' that will lead to our dimension as well. Perhaps they are speaking of the same thing, but we will end up in different places?"

"I'm...not sure. Let's sleep again...then I guess we could confirm it."

* * *

"_Finally, a dream without Future!_" Present chirped happily. "_I was so worried he came to you every night, so I'm lucky I got before him. Kirby, Kirby... I have called your knight friend for help as well. Once both of you gather the complete set...then report to me. Of course, if he happens to find one dark red shard, that means you will only need to collect two more dark red shards, so it's a group work._"

"Okay. So you're saying we open a Gate to Trillion and save my friends, isn't it?" Kirby asked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that's simple, and group work, right? This will be _pie_."

"_Yeah, very simple, isn't it? I just hope...I just wish... When you save your friends, come and tell me. I'm more than willing to help you! You seek a bright future full of events, do you not? I can grant that wish, provided that you follow my instructions,_" Present exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll be off to collect shards, then."

"_Okay! Good luck!_"

Then, sleep was peaceful...for all of two seconds.

Kirby was then very ticked off.

By what?

By _Caramelldansen_ blaring from the room next door, Waddle Doo's and Bandana Dee's room.

The pink puffball opened the door to their room. Bandana Dee was sitting in a chair, reading a book calmly with headphones on. Waddle Doo, on the other hand, was dancing to the stupid song. Bandana Dee looked up and waved, then continued reading his book.

"Waddle Doo, you, by all means, _do not play_ Caramelldansen_ at five in the morning_!" Kirby snarled, kicking the cyclops' iPod. "And kindly tell me why Jester Doo is sleeping in _my room_! I know he's staying with us for a while, but _my room_! _My room_!"

"Oh, come on. The people who don't have roommates is because of Booter and Meta Knight, which we will get back to somehow! And...everyone has a roommate," Bandana Dee said, not looking at Kirby.

"...Whatever... WADDLE DOO IF YOU KEEP DANCING AND SINGING I WILL HIT YOU!" Kirby screamed shrilly, his threat not affecting Waddle Doo at all.

"Empty threats, empty threats!" Waddle Doo sang.

"Kirby, ignore him. It is impossible to drag Waddle Doo away from dancing. And singing. Especially catchy songs like this one," Bandana Dee said flatly. "Admit it. Remember the last time?"

Kirby's head snapped up. "Well, the last time, this not-so-sane person decided to dance on the edge of a _cliff_!"

"And?"

"And then he fell off. Then we needed the Halberd to save him."

"And?"

"And then Meta Knight got pissed. And really pissed."

"_And_?"

"And—_what is your point here_?" That was probably all to the story. Waddle Doo fell off, they used the Halberd to save him...then...Meta Knight was pissed. The end. No more. No epilogue. No sequel. Nothing.

"I think he's talking about where Meta Knight's Halberd is!" Waddle Doo cried. "Yeah, we left the castle, then...WE LEFT THE HALBERD BEHIND!"

Kirby twitched. That somewhat made sense. However. They missed out _one point_. "Waddle Doo...are you insulting Meta Knight's intelligence?" Waddle Doo shook his head in confusion. "While it totally makes sense, I do not believe Meta Knight would do something...as stupid as that. He would have made a way to take the Halberd along, _somehow._"

Bandana Dee looked most doubtful, but didn't say anything. Waddle Doo simply rolled his eye, pressed a button on his iPod, and _Caramelldansen_ started playing again.

* * *

"Look at them, they look like tiny ants from here. Don't you think so?"

"Indeed. Selfish, but ambitious, tiny, little, spherical objects! ...Not that we aren't spherical."

"We were created in the images of them. Clearly, we are not. ...Hey, what's they in the distance, Beta?"

"What is it, Alpha? ...Oh, I see it too."

Alpha stretched upwards. "It looks like a ship, Beta!"

Beta focused into the distance, then leaned back. "It looks like it's headed this way, to this little town we are currently flying above, Alpha. ...Should we leave it be? But then again, it is probably another natural living being."

"We have to mess with those, don't we?"

"...Of course!"

The twins laughed, then flew over to the large ship. "It looks like it's wearing a mask, Beta," Alpha observed. "Though...who is driving the ship?"

"Who cares? It's probably another natural, isn't it?" Beta shrugged.

Alpha nodded, then halted all of a sudden, causing Beta to jerk forward and turn to him in curiosity. He seemed to be charging an electrical sphere in his hand, and in that moment, the female android puffball grinned, knowing what her twin was planning. The sphere shot forward, right at the ship, causing it to shake.

The twins laughed as they repeatedly attacked the ship, which showed no signs of retaliation. Finally, it lost its balance in the air and came crashing down onto the ground. Alpha shook slightly, then dived down to see the ship. Beta narrowed her eyes and followed him.

The pilot was a fat penguin, it seemed. Alpha scanned him over. "It seems that he is King Dedede, but his village is now deserted, because he has gone crazy, due to certain incidents. Why he is driving this ship, I do not know."

Beta searched in and out of the ship, and outside, there was a slight carving. Frowning, the female android puffball ran her hand over it. "H-A-L-B-E-R-D. This ship, it appears, has a name. I believe it is called the Halberd."

"So what are we going to do, Beta? Leave this thing to rot out here and die?" Alpha asked gleefully at the thought.

"...No. I have made a cave under the mountain with the town on top. The cave is at the foot of the mountain. Bring him there. Who knows? Maybe we can get some interesting things out of this natural."

* * *

Alpha caught sight of the fat penguin's eyes fluttering open. He jumped up in alarm, surprised. "...Beta!" Alpha yelled. "Beta! Beta!" Without his twin sister, he was practically useless. He slapped the penguin awake. "Beta! The natural is awake! The penguin is awake!"

Beta was outside near the river, drenching a cloth in the rushing flow. She got up and hurried back. "He's awake? He is?" She slapped the cloth to his face. "I hear this helps naturals to get up faster."

"Augh! What...are you doing?! I was piloting the Halberd and then—" Dedede's eyes grew large. "Wait a second! Who are you two?!"

"I do not believe he is our creator, Alpha," Beta spat as she walked to the other side of he cave. She grabbed a lasso that was lying innocently on a rock. "But, since you're already here, I'll just say we're twins, we're androids created by _naturals_"—she gave a disgusted look—"and I'm Beta, and he's Alpha."

"Um...okay...can I go off now?" Dedede asked shakily, obviously intimidated by the twins.

"No!" Alpha grinned, leaning over. "You're our worker, our _slave_. Because we saved you from your death, your horrible death. Normally, we would have let you to rot, but you're living now, with the _tiniest_ bit of hope...and that really makes me laugh. Because you have no hope to escape from us."

"And," Beta continued, "_if_ you try to escape...or even _defy_ us... Those who choose that path...will end up with a lasso around their neck, and their corpses will hang from a very spectacular place, oh, yes! For you, it would be the grand _city_ a few miles away from here, the _city_ that respects you so much."

"The city, not the lowly town up on this mountain! The grand city that admires you so much!" Alpha scowled.

Dedede's look turned into a one of horror and fear. "You mean the city that was created by my ancestors, and _therefore they respect me_? _That one_?"

"Yes, that one, and if you disobey us, you will end up with a lasso around your neck, and we will hang you on the highest building in that city to see that your bloodline has ended," Beta said with an evil and creepy smile spreading on her face. "You understand what position you are currently in, don't you?"

"I...well, yes..."

"Would you rather die?" Alpha asked mockingly.

"...Kind of, yes..."

Alpha snatched the lasso from Beta and slapped him with it. The sadistic female android puffball laughed as Dedede cried out in agony. "That's disobeying us, natural slave! You have to want to live! And continue to be a slave for us for eternity, until you fall off the cliff of death!"

"But...I..."

"But you what?" Alpha looked back at the rock with items on it. "I couldn't hear you, natural."

"Why do you call me 'natural'? And why do you say that name...with so much venom in it?" And so, Dedede, in his heroic mood that had never existed, asked that question, hoping to get all sappy there, and possibly change their minds.

"Why do we call you naturals? ...We are not natural. We are androids, robots created by creatures, and those creatures were creatures that naturally came into this world, hence the name. And we hate naturals so much...because...they only created us for their selfish ambitions!" Alpha explained with a laugh, then picked up an item from the rock. "This is my time to have fun."

Dedede gasped at the sight of the knife that was very clean, sharp, and things that would resemble a very sharp knife. "Wait—! I'm your slave! Give me a command, and I'll do it!"

Alpha gave a demented laugh. "A 'slave', for us, means something that we can do anything to. Serve including, yes, but if you resist...you know what will happen to you, don't you?"

Dedede nodded, shaken.

"Don't hurt him too much, Alpha," Beta said, swinging her head. "He's still not fully recovered from the injuries because he is a _natural_, and he might die. And if he dies, it's no fun, unless we kill him with that lasso. And besides, he hasn't done anything wrong...yet."

"Yeah, I just have to not kill him but torture him, right? So annoying. If only he healed up as fast as we do," Alpha said with rolled eyes. "Okay, go off, shoo."

Beta glared at him and exited the cave, then heard a bloody shriek from the cave.

* * *

_**And**** s****omewhere...**_

_"Everything was going according to plan if it weren't for that stupid Voice of the Present!" a voice hissed, slamming his fists on the table. "I was about to lead the world into what they wanted."_

_"You can't have everything you want, Future. I'm saving people," Present snorted._

_"Save? Ha! You are no more than leading them into destruction!"_

_"No, I am saving them."_

_"Suit yourself," Future hissed._

* * *

Author's Note

I think I wrote too much on the twins. But it was with Dedede, who is a legit character from Kirby, so therefore, you cannot accuse me of anything!

Yeah, so, I still didn't manage to make it quite interesting...gah. Just for your information, this story will be very long, and pretty bloody. Not much blood so far, but there will be in the future chapters. Just a VERY EARLY WARNING.

Also, about reviews? I don't really care if you review or not. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT REVIEWS, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE OUT THERE. However, I do agree with them on one thing: DO NOT FLAME.

Also, the trivia section only pops up if there's any trivia for me to write. Basically, if I feel like it.

AND ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **coleypepwars3679** FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE. FUDGING. CHAPTER. I DO THIS EVERY FIVE CHAPTERS.

Translation

"_HAIIIIII! KONICHIWA! WATASHI WA JESTER DOO DESU_!" - "YESSSSSS! HELLO! I AM JESTER DOO!"

Special Thanks Corner

**coleypepwars3679**

YES, IT IS A HORRIBLE NAME. And it would be easier to memorize because it's made up of actual words. LIKE, WORDS THAT I ACTUALLY KNOW THAT EXIST. DO NOT CHANGE YOUR PEN NAME. IT. IS. FINE.

Well, we like people getting tortured because 99% of us humans are sadists. The other 1% are masochists. AND OH MY GOD IT'S BLUEBERRY PIE! (Not that I am a fan of blueberries, but I like them.) HERE, LET ME GIVE YOU A RAINBOW CREAM PUFF THAT WILL CHANGE TO YOUR LIKINGS BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU LIKE. (And I wish that existed.)

Um...well, I Broggy Bonker-ed Dark Bowser. Then Magic Window-ed. And avoided his attacks. Speaking of Mario RPGs...they said on the wiki that another Mario RPG would be coming out THIS SUMMER IN SINGAPORE. AND IT IS ALWAYS SUMMER. I THINK THEY ARE CRAZY.

STORY RELATED: Um...well...I do not consider my story "awesome"... But then again, the writer always thinks it sucks and the people who read it are all "NOO! IT IS AWESOME!" Well, YOU ARE DEFINITELY AWESOME. ALONG WITH **kirby is** **cul** WHO HAS NOT BEEN REVIEWING. BUT I WILL PESTER FOR THE GENDER WHEN HE/SHE SHOWS UP AGAIN.

And, by the way, she+he+it=shit. Enjoy that fact.


	6. A Weather Rock and The First Victim

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except the plot, and my OCs.  
**

* * *

_"...Kirby..."_

_A three years old Kirby glanced behind at the sound of his name. He tilted his head cautiously, then continued playing with his watermelon ball. That voice sounded like, um...someone familiar._

_"Kirby..."_

_"Oh!" Kirby jumped up and ran behind, smiling. Only to see that nothing was awaiting him. Puzzled, Kirby looked around again._

_"...Kirby!"_

_"W-Where are you?" Kirby asked, looking all around him. And suddenly, the lights switched off, and Kirby was engulfed in darkness. "...W-Wha!" He turned around then ran again, and tried to find his way out. "Bandana Dee! Waddle Doo! Meta Knight! Anyone!"_

_"They're not here to save you!" the voice laughed._

_"That voice is..."_

_"...Dedede!"_

_Elemental Doo, wielding the Spear Ability, shot out and seemingly pierced through the darkness. He disappeared, then suddenly, the lights flickered on again. Kirby's eyes grew impossibly large, then looked around. "Dedede! Elemental Doo!"_

_"...Wha! I—I give up! Don't hurt me!" Dedede yelled._

_Elemental Doo was sitting on top of the penguin and had the spear at the base of his neck. "It's okay, Kirby! He's under control again!" Elemental Doo cheerfully said, smiling. "I think he was just trying to scare you. It's lucky I came in time before Dedede scared the soul out of you."_

_Kirby grabbed his chest, sighing heavily. "Dedede...how...many times...have you tried to scare me...and failed?"_

_Dedede scowled. "Shush it, you. I wouldn't talk if I were you."_

_"And you shouldn't be talking, either! I'm gonna hand you over to Bandana Dee for his special course!" Elemental Doo yelled. "His 'punishment equivalent to a hundred years of torture'!"_

_"GAH! I'm sorry, very very very sorry, please don't make me go through that!" Dedede cried desperately._

_"Ha...thanks, Ele!" Kirby said brightly._

_"No problem!" Elemental Doo sang._

* * *

"AH!"

Kirby jumped up in shock, his body producing a lot more sweat than usual. His breathing rate quickened in the blink of an eye. _Another dream...about...Elemental Doo..._ he thought, sighing. He looked over to where Jester Doo was, sleeping in a loft bed. He looked down—below the loft bed was a study table.

_Study freak..._ Kirby thought, even though his loft bed was practically the same. Their loft beds were placed quite close—Kirby's was at the corner of the room and Jester Doo's was somewhere near the corner of the room.

_I swear, Bandana Dee just loves loft beds._ Every single bed in the house was a loft bed. Every. Single. One.

In any case, Jester Doo was sleeping soundly. Kirby's breathing rate slowed down and he sighed again, trying to calm himself. Every night, he had a dream, if it was about the Voices, or Elemental Doo.

This wasn't the first time. He _had_ gotten this before. The times when Elemental Doo saved him, or had a fun, happy time with him, trained with him, fought with him, _anything_. And Kirby feared it greatly. And in the previous night, he had been dreaming about Meta Knight.

Kirby rolled over in frustration—no, no, no, no. Why did this have to happen to him? He clutched his head and rolled around on the bed, going in all sorts of directions. Why did it have to be dreams? Why did they have to haunt him every single night? The Voices, believe it or not, were actually the most calming dream Kirby had. They argued, but they spoke to Kirby, and the arguments were sometimes amusing.

And while rolling around, Kirby accidentally dropped off from the loft bed and on the ground with a loud _thud_.

Jester Doo's eye snapped open, then raised his head to see Kirby on the ground. He frowned. "Kirby-san... _Daijoubu desuka_?"

"Um, yes, I'm fine, completely fine!" Kirby yelped.

"...You are clearly not..."

"I said I'm fine!" Kirby got up again to his loft bed. "I just accidentally rolled outta bed! Problem?"

"Not at all, Kirby-san," Jester Doo said, then closed his eye and began to sleep.

_Meh,_ Kirby thought, _as if I'm going back to sleep._ He crawled out of bed and quietly opened the door and then closed it after exiting his room. He walked down the hallway, greeted some waddle dees that were working as night guards, then went out for a walk.

Since it was so early in the morning, it was still quite dark. There was not much light, apart from the lights coming from the torches the night guard waddle dees were holding. It seemed to reassuring to him when he knew that there were others awake. He closed his eyes and let the breezes cool him down...

...when he heard a cry of agony.

Startled, the pink puffball's head snapped up, eyes opening at the speed of light. He turned around and walked slowly towards the edge of the mountain, and then he heard it again. He leaned over the edge, careful not to fall over. He gasped as recognition slammed into him _hard_.

That voice...was Dedede's.

But how? They had left that crazy penguin behind and Elemental Doo had crippled him. He couldn't have _walked_ all the way here! The voice seemed to be coming from the foot of the mountain...but it seemed that _Dedede_ was crying out. So what was happening?

_What is going on?_ Kirby thought, stepping away from the edge. _It's not a hallucination or anything. I definitely heard it. Twice._

"...stop!"

_...It's clearer now..._

"...please stop!"

_If someone's torturing him, then who could it be?_ Kirby widened his eyes as he shook with fear slightly. _Wait...what's happening?_

"Don't! I promise I'll be good!"

"So tell me _why_ you tried to get your hands on the knife and snuck up behind Alpha?!"

They were practically yelling. Kirby deduced there were three of them—Dedede, Alpha, and someone. Unless this "Alpha" person spoke in third person. Maybe there was more, but Kirby didn't dare go down and investigate. Not by himself and at this time in the morning.

"Do you _really_ want this lasso around your neck?"

"N-No, I don't. I promise nothing bad will happen again."

"You'd better!"

There were sharp cries or pain again, then it ended. Kirby shivered—_what_ was going on? He looked down again, then went back into the house for sleep.

* * *

"Crazy," Kirby muttered, flipping through the book. "Now we have to have _school_ and do studies and all that crap? Ingenious, I must say." His voice just _dripped_ with sarcasm. Waddle dees had to have eight hours of training—four hours of school studies and four hours of army training. Kirby found it ridiculous.

"Must you be _so_ sarcastic, my dear?" Waddle Doo said, rolling his eye as he scanned through another page. They were sitting in the library studying for this "upcoming test" that Bandana Dee had announced so gracefully yesterday. "Aw, shucks. I'm hungry now."

"You are _not_ ditching studying!" Sky Doo said hotly, sitting on the other side of the table. Dark Dee beside him nodded sleepily.

Though, I honestly cannot make myself concentrate on learning about _rocks_, Dark Dee admitted.

"...Where's Ghost Dee?" Kirby asked, flipping to the next page.

"Off to find another book. He apparently finished his last book," Kerchief Dee replied, boredly reading through the book. "...Wait, this is like, eleven year old work! Seriously! 'Area of triangles'? Are they insulting our intelligence?"

"Yeah? Then do this," Sky Doo said, moving the workbook over to Kerchief Dee's side. "I dunno how to do this one."

Kerchief Dee took the book and whipped out a pen, then scribbled down some words and equations. He slid it back to Sky Doo, who stared at it in awe. "Don't give me that look. It's about the easiest of the easiest."

Sky Doo growled. "Forget it. I'm going on to move on to something else!"

"...Your intelligence is absolutely low, you know that?"

"Shush! I'm going to do calculus!"

"We're not even _learning _calculus yet!" Kerchief Dee protested. "Wait, why are we doing math? Aren't we supposed to be doing geography or something? Rock test or something like that?"

"Speaking of rocks." Kirby turned to Waddle Doo and snarled. "_What is that_?" He pointed outside of the window.

There was a rock outside with a sign that said "_WEATHER ROCK. DO NOT TOUCH._"

"It's simple. It's the weather rock."

"How can _one rock_ decide the _fate of the weather_?"

"Read it more carefully."

Kirby scanned the sign, and below the "_WEATHER ROCK. DO NOT TOUCH._" was a few lines. It read_:_

_ROCK IS WET: RAINING  
ROCK IS WHITE: SNOWING_  
_ROCK IS MOVING_:_ WINDY__  
ROCK CASTS SHADOW: SUNNY  
ROCK IS GONE: TORNADO_

_PLEASE DO NOT COME NEAR WEATHER ROCK IN CASE SPILLING OF WATER OR ACCIDENTAL KICKING. THANK YOU._

"...Fine. Whatever. I need the notes for math! Chapter six!" Kirby cried, getting smacked on the head by Ghost Dee. "Ow!"

"This is a _library_. And if you want notes, you have to go to _that_ counter." Ghost Dee pointed to a counter that had a sign that read _SCHOOL NOTES_. "Tell the waddle dee your year, the subject, and which chapter, and you'll get one."

Kirby trudged to the counter and muttered, "Year two. Math. Chapter six."

The waddle dee adjusted his glasses. "Sorry?"

"Year two, math, chapter six!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, sir." The waddle dee handed him some notes. "Please do not lose your previous notes."

Kirby felt anger rise in him. "Um, I didn't _lose_ my notes, _si__r_. It was merely because my sensei didn't have enough notes for everyone, so he had ask me to come here and ask for some notes! And I wish that baka had just brought it all up, so I wouldn't have to talk to a loser like you!"

The waddle dee was about to make a retort and Sky Doo flapped over and dragged him back. He dropped him on his chair. "Kirby, I know he got on your bad side, but you _cannot_ just yell at someone as you please!" the doo said fiercely.

"Um, hello! Never get on the bad side of Kirby—rule number one," Kirby snarled. "And rule number two. Don't tell Kirby what to do."

"Kirby, you have to _learn_," said another voice. Bandana Dee plopped his things down on a vacant seat. "Augh, sorry I'm late. I had some meeting with the higher-ups to decide about some stuff. Anyway—"

"It's raining!" Waddle Doo cut in suddenly. He pointed to the window. "Weather rock is wet!"

"Great, genius," Kirby mumbled, taking his pen and scribbling down some answers. "...Um. Wait a second."

"Yeah?" Bandana Dee asked, tilting his head.

"This is the time for common sense!" Kirby jumped up and slammed his book shut. "We can, um, save Meta Knight...and Booter from wherever they are, so I heard. All we need to do is to find some shards of glass...so I was told."

"Like? What color?" Sky Doo asked suspiciously.

"Mm...three dark red, two light red, or something like that." Kirby looked around. "Maybe there's one here."

"There is the whole of Pop Star to look, how would _you_ know where they are?!" Waddle Doo exclaimed.

"I...um, don't. But we can search anyway. I wouldn't be told if the shards weren't around here...he would have told me..." Kirby mumbled. "Let's go! Around the library!" He stomped off in search of whatever items he needed."

* * *

"_To open the Gate to Trillion,_" Present said, "_we will also need to learn a few things, like Dance __of Trillion, and Song of Trillion. Of course, I'll teach them to either of you, so that we can open the Gate to Trillion and you can go home! I'm on your side!_"

"But I don't want to dance," Meta Knight protested. "And _definitely not sing_."

In this dream...Meta Knight seemed to be able to see. Bright and clear. He could see the colors he missed so much—he could see again. _Everything_. Just for dreams. Not reality.

"_Well, you have to do it if you want to open the Gate to Trillion,_" Present exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and Present shrieked. There was a large ice ball then crashed somewhere—Meta Knight couldn't see where—and Present gave a sharp cry of agony. "_Hah...hah... Are you okay__?_"

"I am. Are you?" Meta Knight asked, filled with concern. This being was trying to help him escape—why wouldn't he care for it? "...What was that?"

"_An...intruder. I didn't think it would be able to pinpoint my location...on Pop Star...hah... You see, it's trying to stop me from...helping you. The Voice of the Future wishes for a future of destruction, the reason even I cannot comprehend,_" Present said sadly.

"_Die_!" shrieked a voice, one that sounded too familiar. Booter emerged out of nowhere—causing Meta Knight to gasp—and started attacking something.

Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia. If he was going to save himself, he was going to stop Booter. He wasn't quite sure how Booter arrived, though—but whoever sent him here was feeding him lies. "Booter!" he shrieked back, jumping forward, only to get shocked by an invisible force. "...Ugh..."

"_Don't worry!_" Present yelped, shooting a spark down at Meta Knight. "_There! You should be able to pass through the wall now!_"

"Good!" Meta Knight lunged forward at Booter, swinging Galaxia at the waddle dee.

And then, a sort of "fight" started. Booter dodged Galaxia effortlessly and smacked Present again, somehow. The yo-yo seemed to hit the light, and Present would give out a cry, and the light would swing away from Booter. Meta Knight swung again. He was sure he was better now that his sight was back, but apparently not so. Booter was sharper than ever. He had been training while Meta Knight was blind. The waddle dee dodged again, then struck Present.

The knight swung at Booter again. "Don't! Can't you see that Present is trying to save us?"

"Don't you see he's just trying to _deceive_ you?!" Booter snarled, then turned to Meta Knight. The knight narrowed his eyes, ready for taunting, when Booter threw the yo-yo and it wrapped itself around him. "Even with your sight back, you're still sluggish. Even though you _were_ powerful and all, you can't expect to win a fight against someone who has had sight forever and has been training every day, while you couldn't."

"I do not believe you are stronger than me!" Meta Knight cried. "I don't!" He sliced at the yo-yo, but as usual, it wouldn't break. He himself proved it—and there was no defying logic. Present snarled and threw a spark at the yo-yo.

"_There. Try cutting it._"

Meta Knight slashed at it, but it would remain. Booter gave a cackle. "Do you _seriously_ think you can weaken this yo-yo? Nuh-uh, no you can't. Not only is it made out of this super-strong material that I can't begin to identify...I've also added a chemical to make it even stronger in both defense and offense."

Present gave a cry. "_I can't get you out of that yo-yo if that's so,_" he mumbled. "_I'll fight the waddle dee!_"

"My job wasn't to fight you! It was to get his little apprentice away!" Booter sneered.

"_...I have to turn off the dream now!_" Present gasped, then began furiously working. It didn't occur to Meta Knight it took so much strength to shut down a dream.

"Booter...you...are...a...bastard!"

"_What did you call me_?"

"A bastard! Son of a _bitch_!" Meta Knight growled. "You don't want to get away from this world?!"

"_Deceitfulness! Duplicity_!" Booter cried, enraged. "I didn't think you were so easily fooled!"

"I'm not!"

Booter tilted his head downwards, then pulled on the yo-yo. It unwrapped itself from Meta Knight and went back to Booter. Meta Knight was momentarily shocked—what was Booter doing? Was he giving in? Deciding that Meta Knight was right? The knight smiled triumphantly.

"Well, I guess it's my only choice."

"So...you're going with me after all?"

Booter looked at him with a _duh_ expression, or what Meta Knight thought was one. He had known Booter for too long.

"No. I'm going to stop you."

"...What?"

"If I'm going to have to blind you within your dreams as well, then _I will_!" Booter yelled, then threw the yo-yo. It morphed into a spiky _thing_ and slapped Meta Knight on the mask. "Crap! Accuracy was _bad_!" He threw again, then hit Meta Knight's left eye.

"...Wouldn't you want me to see again?!" Meta Knight shouted.

Booter nodded. "But I won't if you're in the way."

In the background, Future and Present were clashing away, swearing at each other and using their names for swearwords. Meta Knight yelped, calling Present for help, but Present couldn't get away with Future's crazy madness. Booter threw the yo-yo again.

"No! No!" Meta Knight covered his eyes. Not blind again. No. The stupid dragon said he would heal, but never did. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but red.

"_You're too stubborn_!" Booter yelled.

"_No_!"

* * *

_"They have such cute voices."  
_

_"Is the bug fixed now? I think it is."_

_"Shall we try them out?"_

_"We shall."_

_The two androids were released from their test tubes. The boy clung to the girl. "Beta!" he cried fearfully._

_"...W-What?" Beta looked at her brother, then blinked up at her creators. "I do not think they will hurt us, Alpha," she said, gently removing him from her. "Come on, let's go talk to them."_

_"N-No!"_

_"Yes!"_

Alpha woke up with a scream. Dedede's head snapped up. _What is girly boy screaming about?_

"N-No! Liars! You d-didn't...I..."

"_Alpha_!"

Beta flew in at that moment, sparing Dedede a glare. "B-Beta, t-they came back...our c-creators...I had a n-nightmare of them..."

Dedede rolled his eyes. "Oh, so not only are you a prissy boy, you're scared of your creators?! I remember _I_ loved my mother to _death_ when I was younger!" He laughed—what an ungrateful brat!

"Don't talk as if you know," Beta snapped, slapping Dedede harshly. "Get down and go to hell already! Go to sleep before I choke you and hang you from that skyscraper!" Dedede frantically lowered his head and began sleeping. "Alpha, what's wrong? Why did you dream of them again?"

"They're haunting me," he whispered. "T-They're looking for me..."

"No, they're not. We've flown away from them. They won't be finding us any time soon, Alpha!" Beta thought he was ridiculous.

"N-No, they're coming back for me..." he mumbled.

"Why would they come back for you?"

"Because..."

_"I think I like the boy better, Alpha."_

_"Me too! I want him!"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"That's Beta, Alpha's twin sister."_

_The woman gave Beta a doubtful look. "She's not attracting much attention, is she?" The crowd laughed with her.  
_

_A tear slid down Beta's cheek, even though she was a robot, she could feel emotions. "N-No...I...I'm not..." she muttered._

_"Worthless! Useless! Good-for-nothing!"_

_"N-No, I'm not any of those!" Beta cried, shaking her head. They continued laughing. "I said I-I'm not. What makes Alpha better than me? We're twins. I...I could be better than him for all you know..."_

_"Beta, you were created with a program that was useless and only useful for boys, I placed it wrongly inside of you. It is the power of telekinesis. Which can only be used by boys," one of the managers said._

_"No...NO! Give papa and mama back!" Beta yelled as Alpha was taken away for inspection._

_"They're not here for you. They don't care for you!"_

_"Don't lie! Did you kill them?"_

_Beta struggled free from the wires that trapped her and flapped her wings as she floated in the air. Breathing in, she shot towards Alpha. "Let go of Alpha! Let go of my brother, he's not yours!" She shot an electrical sphere at them, releasing Alpha from their clutches. "Alpha!"  
_

_"Beta!"_

_"I'm here!"_

_"Wait! ...I'm coming..!"_

"That's right, you had more worth," Beta said, blinking. _Though I have perfected the telekinesis. Ha! I proved that idiot wrong._ "And...I escaped with you...barely."

"Yes, barely. If the gate hadn't shut at that moment, we wouldn't have made it. So now, they're after me...to get me back. They don't care about you, so long as you don't try to save me," Alpha said quietly. "They just want me back."

Beta looked around. "Well, they won't have you back!" she declared. _I can survive on my own without you anyway,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. "Didn't we say we'd get revenge on all naturals?"

Alpha nodded. "But I know they're coming closer and they're trying to capture me." He looked at Dedede with somewhat sad eyes. "Then, I'd be sold to someone, and you'd be left alone. With this thing."

"Don't worry about it for now. We'll do it...somehow."

"...Somehow."

"...What if you're taken away anyway?"

"I don't know, Beta." He looked away. "Let's get torturing this penguin now, shall we?" He tried not to think about that and instead grabbed the knife again. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him that much... Pathetic natural has a high chance of dying anyway," he spat.

Beta looked silently as Alpha slashed at Dedede's arm. The penguin winced. Alpha growled and proceeded to dig into one of his healing injuries. He watched in amusement as the blood burst out of the wound, making Dedede yelp in pain.

"Hey, he's gonna die if you do that," Beta said, kicking Dedede. "We want to torture him as much as possible. Right?"

"Yeah..." Alpha snickered as the blood dripped on the cave floor. "Don't worry, you're the second one to have blood on this cave floor."

"..." Dedede silently endured the pain.

"You're supposed to ask who was the first!" Beta sighed, shaking her head. "Well, he's new, can't blame him."

"F-Fine. Who w-was the first who dripped blood in this cave?" Dedede asked feebly.

Beta laughed like a crazy sadistic. "Your curiosity is truly amazing, like a newborn baby dying to see what the world is like."

Dedede rolled his eyes. Although not much that night, Beta loved using similes. That simile right then was a bit confusing. "Yeah?"

"A-Anyway. The first victim..." Beta smiled cruelly. "She's a good fighter. But weaker than one of us. Two of us combined, she couldn't stand up against, like the prey against two predators. We caught her though she tried to fight back. She's still alive if you really want to know. She is as graceful as a swan."

"R-Really."

"Yes, really!" Beta laughed. Alpha had been silent the whole time. The female android puffball turned to the cave's back, then placed a hand, and the rock slid to the side, exposing a door. Dedede would have never known about that. Beta dragged the puffball out from the small hole. "Here she is."

She had a hot-pink body, slightly darker than Kirby's skin color, dark red eyes, and wore a whitish-platinum armor with two golden horns rising from the top of her mask, and the whole armor looked dented. And the rest was simple. A pair of feathery wings.

"We burned her lance," Beta spat. "She's a useless freaking toad that we use simply for our...sadistic ways."

"W-Who is she?"

"She? Her name? My my, aren't you smart." Beta rolled her eyes. "Her name is Galacta Knight. And we kicked her ass."

* * *

Author's Note  


YES, I MADE GALACTA KNIGHT A GIRL. PROBLEM, BRO? *raises eyebrow skeptically*

This chapter was kind of irrelevant. Not much blood. IT IS NOT YET THE TIME...FOR BLOOD. YET. There will be lots and lots of later when we get to...the main part. It's not the main part yet.

If you don't like Alpha and Beta, I wouldn't quite blame you. I'm trying to make her hateful...then do something...that would make you hate them more or suddenly like them. HA HA HA HA!

I called someone a fucker today. Was a guy. HE WAS BEING A JERK. I was in my mom's car when he started poking his head out and sticking his tongue out at us. So I winded down the window and shouted, "YEAH YEAH, YOU CHILDISH FUCKER!"

...Yeah.

Special Thanks Corner

**coleypepwars3679**

Short review time? Doesn't matter. As long as it's a review. Now, WALUIGI TIME? YES. YES. OF COURSE. ...Though, Waluigi is the only one I can't draw on paper. It comes out like...a purple puddle of...Waluigi goop.

I KNOW! GORE IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! AND THE WORST THING IS, ALMOST _NONE_ OF THE KIRBY FANFICTIONS HAVE GORE! META KNIGHT KEEPS GETTING INJURED AND HE'S ABOUT TO DIE AND HE'S BEEN SLASHED MULTIPLE TIMES AT THE HEAD, HEART, WHATEVER, AND THERE IS ABSOLUTELY _NO_ MENTIONS OF BLOOD! What, you scared of blood, bro? *creepy smile*


End file.
